Is That You?
by OtakuSailorV
Summary: Genki goes to visit his Grandfather. But what happens when a rumor is flying that a girl is harbouring monsters in the woods nearby? Could it be Holly? .::COMPLETE::.
1. Default Chapter

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV  
  
It was late by the time Genki got off the bus to look at his grandpa's farm. He had all his 'Monster Rancher' things packed up in his backpack, even though he knew that his grandfather didn't have a TV to set the games up on. He just couldn't help it. He had grown accustomed to traveling with his friends so much that he had come to take the games & console with him everywhere. Always hoping that he would get lucky & find the portal again. but he never had.  
Now he stood, looking down the street at the lighted porch of his grandpa's farm. Sighing, he trudged over & knocked on the door.  
He put on a fake smile for his grandfather, & even started to feel better. But it just wasn't the same. Nothing was the same anymore. What would Holly think of him now? She had told him to be strong & not to cry for them. Any of them. They were all gone. . .they had become the Phoenix & saved everyone from Moo. But. . .he still wished they had not gone at all. He tried to be strong, but it was hard. And the worst part about it was. . .he couldn't tell anyone. They would think he was crazy.  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
"Genki! Genki!" His grandfather called. Genki was already awake. He had been awake for a few hours already, even before his early rising grandfather. He had come to wake this way all the time now, ever since he had returned. He would wake up, & fully woke up, no yawning, no stretching, just opened his eyes & stared at the ceiling until it was time to go.  
"Genki! Could you go to the store for me? We're out of bread!" Genki slipped from the bed, still in his clothes; he hadn't bothered to take them off the night before. Then walked down the stairs & smiled at his grandpa. "Ok. I'll be back soon." His grandfather handed him some money & directions before he was out the door. "You don't have to worry about anything here Genki. This is a nice little country town." It was a famous line that his grandfather always used. He had never liked the city. It was too full of 'hoodlums' for the old man. "They don't even say howdy do in that city of yours. No one knows no body else & no one cares." Genki had to agree sometimes with his grandfather, but the city wasn't THAT bad. At least he had TV in the city.  
  
~ In The Town ~  
  
Genki passed by several different stores before he found the one that read 'Grocer'. He walked in & picked out a fresh loaf of bread, then headed for the cash register. The cashier was a teenaged girl with black hair & green eyes, she was talking to a boy that was about her age with dyed blond hair & gray eyes. ". . .so the guys went over to the old forest last night, and you know what happened?" The cashier was paying no attention to Genki, but then again, Genki wasn't paying any attention to her either. "What happened?" The girl urged, Genki nodded his head in unison. The boy smirked. "Well, you know how they say Miss Oukami keeps monsters on her property to eat kids?" He asked. The girl sat back suddenly, her eyes lost the interested sparkle. "That's just a story the grown ups made up so we wouldn't play in those woods when we were little." She said. The boy shook his head & leaned closer. "No way. They sneaked right up to her house & saw her petting something that couldn't have been any animal from this world. I tell you it's true." The girl seemed to suddenly notice Genki & rang him up. "Sorry kid. You should have said something." She said, not looking at him. Genki only nodded & added a 'thank you' before he left.  
  
~ On The Road Back To Genki's Grandfather's House ~  
  
'What had been Holly's last name?' He couldn't remember her having one. But a monster? A Monster? A REAL Monster was here? In HIS world? And some woman was with it? He had to find out about her! If it was Holly. . .  
Hope gleamed in him for the first time in months & true happiness filled every limb. He let out a whoop of joy as he ran the happiness down the street. "Holly. . ." He whispered as he approached his Grandfather's house. "Suezo. . .Hare. . .Mochi. . .Golem. . .Tiger. . .Pixie. . ." He breathed all their names to himself, remembering each one in turn with happiness. 'Will I really see them again?'  
  
........................................................................  
  
Sorry if it's kinda short. ^_^ I got this idea & started writing so, I hope everyone likes it. Please Review! I'll have more later! I promise! But you have to review first.  
  
. . .Well, go ahead, review.  
  
. . .Review! I said review!  
  
. . .Stop reading this & review!  
  
. . .For Kami-sama's sake people! REVIEW!!!!  
  
^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 2: Finding You  
  
Genki woke the same as he had every morning for the past few months. But this time, instead of staring sadly at the ceiling he jumped from the bed and pulled on his clothes. He could only hope that the clothes he had worn in the Monster's world would be enough for the others to recognize him. . .if it was really them in that forest. He shook the thought from his head. It WAS them! He just knew it was! The small light of hope grew larger and threatened to break open his chest for it to escape and grow larger, but he held it inside, comforting himself with it.  
He left a note on the counter for his grandfather so he wouldn't worry. Then, grabbing up the pack with all his Monster Rancher things in it, he headed out, after, of course, pulling on the classic roller blades. 'I'm coming!'  
  
....................................  
  
He was hungry by the time he reached the forest. 'Oh. . .I forgot to bring something to eat. . .' He thought mournfully to himself. He shrugged it off and entered the forest without a second thought.  
  
Noises were all around him, the crack of a stick, the chirp of some bug, his own breathing even. Small noises magnified in his ears, making them seem like the coming of some creature, or the hiss of an enemy. But in reality, it was only fear and the lighting playing a trick on him. But he delved in, the flicker of hope guiding him to the heart of the forest.  
  
It smelled like any forest should. Of moss, dew, fresh air, sunlight, fresh flowers, and about a million other scents you wouldn't normally smell in the city. Unless someone claimed to have packaged it for your car mirror. A flicker of light confused Genki's eyes as he went. There was no sound from whatever had moved, just the flash of its hide as it had fled from him.  
  
He was still searching desperately hours later, close to giving up too. 'They're close. I can sense it. . .' He told himself, but it wasn't enough to light the small light in his heart again. A green glow showed to his right in the forest. The glow had a familiar hue to it and as he turned he recognized it as. . .the light from Holly's necklace?! His mind went into a jumpstart, like he had just woken from along dream. Holly's necklace of course! He ran toward the light, forgetting the agonizing hunger, the exhaustion, and the need to rest all in a moment, just so he could get closer to that light!  
  
The light faded as he came upon an open glade, the sun just starting to peek over the horizon. It was a beautiful emerald glade with a small house in the center of it built from wood. Smoke trailed from the house's chimney and light shone in the glass windows. His eyes gleamed as he approached, his legs shaking from hunger and hope. 'I made it. . .' He thought to himself.  
Just then, then door opened and a girl wearing a bandana over her hair was seen walking out. Genki paid little attention to anything besides that she was female. His vision grew blurry, but he could tell the girl had spotted him. She was amazed, of course, to have a stranger in her glen, but Genki was unaware of how surprised. "Hey. . ." He started, raising a hand to greet her. He took another step before his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. ". . .Holly. . ."  
  
....................................  
  
Whoops! I didn't mean to make it short again! Sorry. ^_^ Thanks to all my reviewers a ton! ^_^ I'm trying not to use the '&' sign as much but it's a hard switch for me. Using '&' instead of 'and' was something I'm just used to. (I use it in regular writing too) So anyway, I'll post another chapter soon, I promise, but I have other things I need to work on first. Other fanfics, original stories, going places with mom, stuff like that. Also, thanks for the correct spelling of 'Mocchi'! I'm bad with names for this anime since I haven't seen it in like forever. Yes, I remembered their names, but not how to spell them all correctly. Ok, actually, I only had trouble spelling 'Mocchi' & 'Genki'. Better now though. Bye & remember to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV  
Chapter 3: Is That You?  
  
He felt groggy. His entire world spun as he came around. He didn't open his eyes, but simply laid there, taking in the sounds and smells around him as he let his mind clear.  
  
A sharp pain in his gut.  
  
He inwardly moaned and moved uneasily, trying to make his stomach comfortable. But nothing worked. Moving made the pain come more easily, and sitting still made it stick in his gut as it churned and growled at him.  
  
He finally opened his eyes and stared around himself. Everything was bleary, but he could smell something good, and his stomach responded to the smell angrily.  
  
He tried to sit up, but a hand suddenly forced him back down.  
  
"Lay still."  
  
He did as he was commanded, as his eyes probed around the room, looking for the source of the voice.  
  
His eyes cleared as a girl smiled down at him, bending so that he could get a better look at her.  
  
Her head was covered by a bandana while long tresses of golden hair flowed down her shoulders.  
  
He moaned inwardly, his small beacon of hope faltering, and then falling into the ice cold waters of despair. This girl was not holly, they didn't even look remotely alike, how could he have thought that she would. . .?  
  
He felt the angered frustration, and despair fill him as he stared at her.  
  
She must have noticed because she touched his shoulder, a worried look set on her face. His mind snapped from his inward thoughts as he looked up at her.  
  
She smiled knowingly and patted his back slightly, wiping away a tear with one of her fingers and sitting down beside him.  
  
"My name is Hikari. What's yours?"  
  
Genki stared at her for a brief second before giving her a sad smile.  
  
"I'm Genki. Do you live here, in this place?"  
  
Hikari smiled and nodded. "Yes, this is my home. But tell me, I'm curious as to why a boy such as you came to this place, so far from civilization. Not trying to show you courage to other boys back in the village are you?"  
  
She asked jokingly, smiling as she stood.  
  
Genki looked past her face, to the strange clothes she was wearing.  
  
She wore faded blue jeans that were torn in some places. Along with a baggy shirt that was rolled over the jeans and was covered by a plain apron that made her look like she was ready to work with animals. . .or. . .monsters.  
  
The beacon erected itself again.  
  
"N-no. . .I was. . .I was uh. . ." He had no idea how to tell her, but she smiled as she turned and went to get him something to eat.  
  
"You were. . .looking. . .for somebody?" She asked as she turned back around.  
  
Genki looked at her in surprise. "H-how did you. . .?"  
  
"Just a guess." Hikari cut him off in the middle of his stammering.  
  
Genki still stared at her as he ate. His eyes following her as she walked across the room, into another, back out, to put something down and start another task.  
  
"Thank you for the food." Genki said when he had finished.  
  
Hikari smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"So, who was this. . .someone. . .you were looking for, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
Genki felt his mind and body go rigid at the question.  
  
"I was. . .looking for. . .a friend."  
  
She seemed to get interested. "Really? But there's no one else here." Genki missed her nervous glances out the window as he felt sadness envelope him.  
  
Genki's hair covered his eyes as he averted his gaze to the floor, the beacon starting to douse itself again.  
  
"I know."  
  
Hikari gave him a soft smile.  
  
"Hey, maybe I can help? When was the last time you saw your friend?"  
  
Genki's eyes peeped back out at her slightly.  
  
"Well. . ." He stopped, no one would believe him. She would think he was crazy if he told her about being sucked into the game, or maybe start to treat him like a kid, whose had a wonderful adventure in his mind.  
  
"I haven't seen her. . .in a long time. . .months. . ." Of course, months seem like years to a kid, especially when you are anticipating something.  
  
"Months huh? If you don't mind me asking. . .why here though? What made you think she would be HERE?"  
  
Genki averted his eyes again.  
  
"Well. . .it's just that. . .I. . .your house reminded me. . .and the stories. . .I just thought. . .it might be her. . ."  
  
Hikari nodded as she chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip, a habit she had yet to break.  
  
"So. . .where does she live, like, the last time you saw her?"  
  
Genki sighed, and wished that he didn't have to explain or that she would simply stop probing, he didn't want to lie to her.  
  
"She lives. . .far away. . ."  
  
That was the best answer he could come up with, at least, one that was true. Holly DID live far away.  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Holly." Genki answered right away, the name imprinted on his memory.  
  
Hikari shifted her weight slightly from one leg to the other.  
  
"Holly. . ." She muttered, glancing back out the window.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Genki suddenly caught her glance and looked toward the window.  
  
"D-do you know her?!" Hikari smiled at him sheepishly.  
  
"Well. . .you see. . .wait!" Hikari clapped her hands together.  
  
"Tell me the truth Genki, where does this girl, Holly, live EXACTLY?"  
  
Genki gulped, but could see the determination in Hikari's eyes, and knew there was no way to find out if it was Holly or not if he did not tell her EXACTLY.  
  
"She lives. . ." He looked back toward the window, there was a noise from outside. Something moved across the bottom, like the top of someone's head. But he couldn't be certain.  
  
"She lives. . ." He looked back at Hikari, who's happy face was set straight and calm as she stared at him.  
  
"She lives. . ." Suddenly, the door unhinged.  
  
Hikari turned as the door moved open. A hand was on the latch outside, pushing it in as the other hand strained to pull something else in toward the house.  
  
"She lives in the land of the monsters!!!!!!!" Genki suddenly cried, leaping up from his bed of blankets and pillows.  
  
Hikari gasped as she whirled back to face him. The hand on the latch stopped it's strain and held still, the rest of it's owners body rigid outside the door.  
  
Genki felt his lungs drain of air as the words fell from his mouth. He went suddenly red and stared around himself. He stood perfectly still on the bed as it swayed from his sudden burst upward, his eyes on the door that was still ajar, an arm in view.  
  
"Holly. . ."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Sorry, got to cut it there. I wanted to go on, but I have to go to a dance tonight. (blech!) I'm being forced, no freewill involved. *sigh* Aw, well, another cliffy for ya guys to add to ya collection. ^_^ Heh, heh, I'll have more up this weekend maybe, if I have time. Sorry this chap is a little boring though, I didn't mean to make it that way. Well, review, and ja! 


	4. Chapter 4

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 4: Holly Arrives  
  
Everyone in the room was rigid. Genki felt his sudden burst of energy drain from him. His legs shook and he lowered back to the springy, soft bed.  
  
Hikari's eyes were wide and her mouth was open slightly. Her head was turned slightly so that she could see the door, but still see Genki as well.  
  
Genki sighed, and watched the door, his eyes and jaw set. A single drop of sweat ran down the side of his head before he gulped, unsure if he wanted the person outside the door to come in or not.  
  
What if it was Holly? What would he say? What would SHE say? How had she gotten here if it WAS Holly? Why was she here with Hikari? Did she have the Monsters with her? How were the others doing? Had the Phoenix really died?  
  
Images from memories long passed past before his inner eye. He suddenly felt sad again, remembering what had happened. If the Phoenix had died. . .Holly wouldn't want to talk about it. . .Suezo had been part of the Phoenix. . .and Mocchi. . .  
  
His head drooped in the memory, the same hard ball entered his throat that had always been there when he thought of the Phoenix.  
  
He had helped save the world of the Monsters. He should be happy. . .but he wasn't. . .he had wanted his friends to live, to stay with them. . .  
  
He sighed again. But he lifted his head when the door moved slightly.  
  
It stopped almost as soon as his head rose.  
  
A new thought suddenly entered his mind. What if it WASN'T Holly? Then what? He would really look like a fool, and. . .he might lose hope of ever seeing them again.  
  
His hand played with the quilt he was sitting on, some strange embroidery was set in it. But he wasn't paying any attention to it, he felt horrible. So confused, and lost. Had he really just dreamed of the Monsters world? And sleep walked all the way to that place in the center of the city? And had still dreamed the part when they had talked to him in his own world? Was he delirious? Had that really been what had happened?  
  
He wasn't sure. Everything felt of one world now. He couldn't differentiate the difference from the world of a video game and what happened in real life anymore. Was he STILL in the world of the monsters? Was he even alive? Had he died when he had fallen from the Pirate Dragon and thought that he had come back home? Was he stuck in a hell where all he was was confused and lonely?  
  
He felt a hot tear come to his eye. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
  
Hikari gave a soft sigh at the sight of his face. Her hand touched his back and she smiled at him, her own loneliness shining through. "Hey kid. . ."  
  
Genki looked up, the door was still ajar, and Hikari's head was in the way of his view. "Yes?"  
  
She smiled and cocked her head to one side a bit. "You can come in Holly."  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.  
  
The door opened all the way.  
  
Hikari got up and offered to carry the heavy bundle outside of the door.  
  
Genki's heart beat 100 times per second. His head flew with questions, answeres, happiness, sorrow. He couldn't tell if he wanted to run to her, or hide from her. He had told her he wouldn't be sad, that he wouldn't cry for them. But he had, and more than once. . .  
  
The hand moved from the door, and a leg pushed through. Then another leg, and then a torso, and finally, Holly. . .  
  
She stood in the doorway. Smiling at him, half cheerfully. Hikari had pulled the bundle to the side of the house and had walked off with it on her shoulders. Holly watched her only briefly in disbelief before turning back to Genki.  
  
She walked over and sat down, and immediately, the roar of emotions and ideas left Genki's head. He felt utterly alone in his mind, with not one clue what he was supposed to say. He didn't avert his eyes from hers, he wasn't sure if he should or not. He didn't wipe the tears away, he had forgotten that they were there.  
  
He pulled at the quilt lightly with his fingers, his eyes staring blankly at Holly.  
  
Finally, he gave a soft smile in return to hers. "Hey. . ."  
  
She nodded. "Hey Genki."  
  
He looked out the window, and all the memories came back again.  
  
He was watching Moo and the Phoenix fight.  
  
He felt raw energy flow through him, out of him. . .and hit the Phoenix. . .  
  
His memories skipped ahead. He was riding back triumphantly on the Pirate Dragon.  
  
He slipped, something had pulled him.  
  
He could only watched in shock as he fell downward, all the Monsters, and Holly screaming his name and reaching toward him.  
  
'Genki!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
He remembered his own hand reaching toward them. . .and then. . .darkness. . .nothingness. . .  
  
He reached out in his memory. . .and gripped wet mud.  
  
It was raining in his real world. People walked by the area he was lying in, but he wasn't seen or heard.  
  
That's the first time the horrible memories had come back.  
  
They had rent his mind to pieces, made him wish he were dead.  
  
That's when she had come. . .  
  
Holly. . .  
  
'Don't cry Genki. . .'  
  
They had all come to him. . .  
  
Holly watched as the tears rolled down his cheeks. She narrowed her eyes, trying to hold back her own sorrow.  
  
"I promised. . ." Genki finally spoke, making Holly lift her head, small droplets of water were tossed into the air in her action.  
  
". . ." She sat there. . .watching as he turned toward her, pain, misery, hurt in his eyes. Tears let loose and fell to the quilt below.  
  
But his voice was steady, and he didn't once sniffle or wipe the tears away. Like he was used to this. . .to this crying. . .  
  
"I promised that I wouldn't cry. . .that I wouldn't be sad. . ."  
  
He hung his head.  
  
"I promised that. . .and still. . .I wallowed in tears and pain all summer, and all during the new school year. And when Summer came. . .mom could tell there was something wrong with me. . .so she sent me to Grandpa's. . .but I didn't get better. . .so she sent me back again, this summer. . .and I still wasn't better. . .I took the games and the console with me everywhere, and played it every place that I could find a TV. . .I just wanted to see you guys again. . .but the portal never opened. . .and I was still crying. . .and then. . .there was a rumor. . .in the town. . .that there was a girl who had been seen with Monsters. . .and I. . .I was so sure it was you. . .so I took off. . ."  
  
He let the fresh tears run down his face and stain the quilt. Holly moved and put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Genki. . .it's ok to cry. . ."  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
He opened his mouth, but no noise came out. He wanted to say something, to stop crying and talk to her.  
  
"But there was no need to cry, Genki."  
  
He looked up at her suddenly. "?!"  
  
Holly smiled. "There was no need to cry. . .we were always with you. . ."  
  
There was a noise outside and muffled voices. Genki's face suddenly lit up as he looked at the window.  
  
"Holly?!" He asked her, his face turning toward her. The tears instantly stopped, and she smiled back at him.  
  
She nodded and Genki tried to get up, but Holly had already gotten up, and was pulling the door open.  
  
"Genki?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yo! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I really meant to, but everything's been hectic for me. I want to thank all my lovely reviewers, and I'm so happy that I finally got the Monsters in on this. I'll try to update again soon, so please stick with me. ^_^  
  
Thanks so much again! Ja!  
  
Review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 5: Monsters Arrive  
  
"Genki?"  
  
Genki turned around, facing the door.  
  
Hikari stood in the doorway smiling at him. He made a face in disappointment, he had thought that he had heard. . .  
  
"Genki?"  
  
Hikari's lips had not moved, but he had definitely heard a voice.  
  
He looked at Holly who raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Genki raised an eyebrow back. Holly opened her mouth, as if to say something, when the voice came again.  
  
"Genki?"  
  
It sounded more urgent this time.  
  
Holly's lips had not moved. . .  
  
Genki stared at her for a minute. If it wasn't Holly. . .and it wasn't Hikari then. . .who. . .?  
  
Genki's eyes moved back to the door and downward.  
  
"Mocchi!!!!!"  
  
The big pink monster smiled happily at him before running up and jumping into him.  
  
"Genki!!! We missed you so much!!" Mocchi exclaimed as he hugged Genki tightly.  
  
"W-we?" Genki asked through the gasp for breath.  
  
"Genki!!" Several more anxious, excited voices rang in his ears.  
  
He turned brightly toward them.  
  
In the doorway was Tiger, Hare, Suezo, and Golem peered in, hunched over.  
  
Hare, Tiger, and Suezo pushed to get in the door all at once.  
  
"You're better!" Suezo yelled as he came to a halt at his side.  
  
Hare pushed him to one side roughly. "I knew you were ok, but they didn't believe me, but I had faith in you!"  
  
Tiger's head pushed the rabbit out of the way. "Don't listen to him, he was a nervous wreck!"  
  
They all spoke at once, shouting, and pushing, trying to get Genki's attention.  
  
Genki hugged Mocchi and smiled at his friends, laughter bubbling up inside of him.  
  
"You guys!!" Holly laughed too, leaving the monsters to stare avidly at them, unsure of what they were laughing about.  
  
The room grew quiet for a minute before they all burst out laughing together.  
  
Hikari watched silently from the doorway, smiling, then, softly, she went out into the yard, whistling.  
  
When everyone had stopped laughing, they commenced in asking each other questions.  
  
Of course, everyone wanted to sit on the bed with Genki, but that would have left out Golem, who was still peering in through the doorway.  
  
They came up with the solution that they would pull chairs together by the door, so that Golem could sit down, instead of bending.  
  
Hare smiled brilliantly at his friend.  
  
"So, what's this world of yours like? You told us so much about it when we were in our world."  
  
Genki gave him a quizzical look. "Haven't you seen ANY of it yet?"  
  
They all shook their heads. "We've been in this forest ever since we got here." Holly informed him.  
  
"Golem likes the forest." Golem stated from outside.  
  
Genki smiled. "There are tons of things here that I never told you about when I was in your world here. There are cars, and planes, and all sorts of things."  
  
Genki ticked the things off on his fingers. His friends stared at him blearily, not sure of what everything was.  
  
"What is a 'car'?" Hare asked.  
  
Genki thought that over, he wasn't sure how his friends would think of a car.  
  
"It's like. . .it's like an iron bird. . .only with wheels. . ."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Genki suddenly stopped. "Hey! How DID you guys get here?"  
  
The monsters and Holly exchanged glances before answering him.  
  
"Well. . .after you fell. . .and disappeared. . .we. . .I actually. . .went off and started to resurrect Monsters." Holly said.  
  
"Of course, Pixie helped me, but only for a little while, she went off to another part of the world to start on resurrecting monsters there."  
  
Genki nodded, curling his legs up, prepared for a long story.  
  
"I came across five, very strange discs though, and kept them with me. I didn't resurrect them for some time."  
  
"What about Gray wolf?" Genki broke in suddenly.  
  
Tiger flinched slightly, and shifted his weight.  
  
Holly stared at him questioningly. "Sorry, to interrupt, I just. . .the thought just came to me. . ."  
  
Holly smiled understandingly at him. "Yes, I resurrected Gray Wolf, he is fine. Though, he has no memory of what happened, he is still a youngster."  
  
Genki's eyes shifted to Tiger's. Tiger gave him a half-smile.  
  
"So then?" Genki asked, wanting the story to resume.  
  
"O-oh yes, well, I did finally unlock them, and. . .," She smiled. "And these guys came out looking as if they had never gone away."  
  
Genki looked mystified for a while.  
  
"Then, when I went to unlock the disk that we were sure was Mocchi, nothing happened. Nothing at all. No monster came out. We thought something was wrong. . .but then. . .all we remember is. . .we kept trying to unlock the monster disc. . .then this flash of light. . .and. . .we were in the middle of the field out there. . .I'm not exactly sure HOW we got here."  
  
Genki rubbed his hand with his chin. "How many days ago was that?"  
  
Hare pulled out his abacus. "Let's see. . .that was. . .3 weeks, 2 days, and 6 hours ago." He informed every, as he swiftly moved the beads from one to the other.  
  
Every one stared at him for a minute before returning to the conversation.  
  
"So, you just. . .appeared here?" Genki asked. "No magic spells, no nothing?"  
  
Holly shook her head. "No."  
  
"Did anyone else come? I mean, ya know, are you the only ones, or did this happen to others?"  
  
Holly shook her head. "No, not that we know of, but it could be happening in other places."  
  
Genki smiled and got up, stretching.  
  
"Ok, we got that cleared up, let's play or something now."  
  
Holly watched everyone as they go up. "Play?" She asked.  
  
Genki smiled and pulled her up, out of her seat. "Yeah, come on!"  
  
Holly gasped slightly as he pulled her roughly through the door, and onto the still-wet grass.  
  
They all laughed as Genki started to do his usual hand stands, flips, and cartwheels.  
  
"Come on!" He shouted to Golem and Holly who were still staring at him and the others as they splashed in the wet grass.  
  
Holly giggled as she was lifted into the air by Golem.  
  
Genki jumped up and clambered up the great rock giant, Mocchi clinging to his back.  
  
"Here we go!" Genki called.  
  
Mocchi detached himself from Genki's back as Genki jumped off of Golem's sharp shoulder.  
  
"Cherry Blossom Blizzard, Chii!!!"  
  
The little pink petals shot out all over the place.  
  
A wind moved under them, lifting Genki up as well.  
  
The others watched from the ground as Genki and Mocchi came gliding back down to earth.  
  
Tiger jumped up, Genki landing on his back.  
  
Genki grabbed onto his horns tightly as the wolf monster took off, his paws only seemingly touching the ground.  
  
Genki let out a whoop of joy as tiger turned sharply and headed back toward the cabin and the others.  
  
Golem, Hare, Suezo, and Mocchi raced toward Tiger and Genki. Holly grasped Golem's shoulder tightly as they prepared to make contact.  
  
The end result was that everyone lay in a big heap, laughing and smiling.  
  
"It sure is great to be with you guys again."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hey! How is everyone doing? ^_^ I got another chapter out, and I'm really happy. I love my reviewers so much, it really motivates me to get another chapter out. Anyway, I'm hoping to get another chapter out later on this weekend.  
  
I'm sorry if the last chapter was kinda confusing. If there are any questions about it, you can ask me in a review or via email, if I have my email up on my bio that is. . .I'll have to go check and see if I do, I can't remember. . .  
  
Anyway, thanks to you guys a bunch!!! ^_^ I really will try and get another chapter out! Ok, ja!  
  
Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 6: Technology  
  
They all laughed as they tried to disentangle themselves from one another. Holly pulled a wad of grass from her hair, and went on to flick mud off her shoes and her pants. Genki helped Tiger get the mud off his horns, while also trying to wring out his wet shirt and hat. Mocchi's feet were covered with blades of grass and flower petals. Hare had one ear bent slightly so that he could get his matted hair apart. Golem simply watched, seeing as he only had wet, muddy feet.  
  
Hikari appeared among them suddenly, smiling at them. "What's going on?" She asked.  
  
Genki smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Nothin', we're just hangin' out."  
  
Hikari gave a short laugh. "Well, better hope that the mist and dew clears up before you guys get cold. We're in a deep valley here, and cold and heat just stick in it and make you sick." Hikari laughed again before trotting off to another small cabin that was nearer to the forest.  
  
The cabin had a chimney, and what appeared to be an antenna sticking from the roof. The shades were drawn, so Genki only saw a sliver of light from the inside of the mysterious cabin.  
  
Hikari opened the door, and went inside without a word, and Genki just watched curiously.  
  
"Hey, what does Hikari keep in THAT cabin?" He asked his friends, who had not noticed that Hikari had gone.  
  
Holly looked up at the tiny structure. She made a thoughtful face before answering Genki.  
  
"I'm not sure, I've never been inside and Hikari has never mentioned it."  
  
The monsters nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok, then." Genki started off toward the building.  
  
Holly and the others watched him for a moment. "Hey!"  
  
Genki turned toward Hare, who was running after him. "Where ya goin' Genki?"  
  
Genki pointed to the cabin. "I just wanted to see what Hikari is doing in that cabin. . ."  
  
Tiger's eyes followed a flash of sudden movement as it tore past the sliver of light in the window of the cabin.  
  
Genki turned back about, staring at the cabin, raising an eyebrow.  
  
He turned back to Hare, and opened his mouth, as if to speak, but Hikari cut him off.  
  
The door to the cabin she had just entered flew open, and Hikari thrust half her body out the door. Her face showed panic, and her voice gave away more fear than her face did though. She stuck her hand out toward them, beckoning them forward.  
  
"Hurry! On the News!!" Genki tore toward her, the Monsters and Holly right behind him.  
  
Tiger made it there first, with Genki on his back and Mocchi on Genki's back. Holly had been picked up halfway by Golem, and Hare ambled along on his own.  
  
They crowded the doorway, mouths open at the chrome covered cabin.  
  
Hikari pointed to a television in the corner, but they were still distracted with the computers, stereos, and other electric gadgets that lined the walls.  
  
Hikari made a nervous noise and pointed to the screen. Genki looked toward it, and slowly tugged on Holly's arm. Holly ripped her eyes from the whirring and clinking gadgets and stared as Genki pointed, wide-eyes at the TV.  
  
"What is tha. . .?" She stopped in mid-sentence, staring as a woman on the screen pointed to various things and talked to others on the TV with her.  
  
But no one heard her voice, for on the TV, was Pixie.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Wow, that was an amazingly short chapter. ^_^ I'll try to have another chapter out this week, so, no one get mad at me or anything. If it takes more than a week, I give permission for someone to send me a review telling me to get my butt movin'. ^_^ I'll understand, and get right on it, I swear.  
  
Thanks so much to all my cool reviewers once again, ja!  
  
Review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 7: Pixie?!  
  
Genki stopped, his eyes wide, nearly larger than his face.  
  
Holly gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Tiger and the other monsters merely stared at the glowing box in a mixer of shock and awe.  
  
Hikari leaned forward and turned up the volume so that the others could hear it.  
  
The newscaster was still pointing to pictures while holding her microphone in her hand at the same time.  
  
The humans and the monsters that could fit in the doorway crowded forward to watch the story unfold on the TV.  
  
"Earlier today, a strange creature was seen flying around downtown Tokyo. What at first appeared to be an avid otaku in cosplay, turned out to be a vicious monster that attacked when the police units came too close. Shots were fired, but no word yet as to if the creature was apprehended yet. . .in other news. . ."  
  
Hikari turned the TV to a different station, the same story was showing, with the headline: "Monsters attack".  
  
"Earlier today, there was an attack on downtown Tokyo by a flying, bat-like creature. The creature did not show any threat, until the police arrived. The beast was fired at, but no word on if the creature was hit."  
  
Hikari made a face and changed the channel again. *click*  
  
On this station though, there was actual footage of the police colliding against Pixie.  
  
Everyone gasped, and paid more attention to the pictures on the screen than the words being said.  
  
Pixie brought back her arms and shot out a blue energy attack, blowing up a police car, and seeming to injure some of the policemen.  
  
Holly gasped as she saw the gun, and heard its shots being fired. The Monsters winced and stared at the metal thing that had been shooting seemingly nothing at Pixie.  
  
Pixie, however, winced once on the camera and covered her shoulder with her hand before turning about and taking off over a building.  
  
A helicopter started to follow, when the film cut off, the blinding blue flash striking nearby.  
  
Hikari turned off the TV and turned gravely to the others.  
  
Genki had already whisked back out of the room, heading toward the opposite cabin at a rapid pace.  
  
Holly and the others simply stood in the doorway, shocked.  
  
"W-what was that thing that went boom, chii?" Mocchi asked, shaking slightly.  
  
Hikari's darkened blue eyes fell on the shivering Monsters and girl. "That is what we call a gun, and the things that were coming out of it are called bullets. They are dangerous and can kill."  
  
Genki arrived back by them, his trademark blades on his feet.  
  
"Genki?" Holly asked, staring at him.  
  
The others stared as well as Genki got his breath back. "I-I'm. . .I'm going. . .to. . .help Pixie. She might be hurt. . ."  
  
Genki leaned forward, his hand on the frame of the door, his eyes watching Hikari.  
  
Hikari nodded, stood, and grabbed hold of a small pocket radio on the desk next to her.  
  
"I guess I'll come with you, but only if the others are going as well, I don't want to leave anyone here on their own." Hikari eyed the others who merely nodded at her.  
  
Holly set her face hard. "We will all go."  
  
Hikari and the others nodded.  
  
They all started out the door again, when they stopped. "Wait! How are we all going to get there in time?" Hikari asked.  
  
"We won't all go the same speed, and. . .none of us has wings or can fly. . ." Hikari looked thoughtful.  
  
The others stared at each other, this had just occurred to them as well.  
  
"Genki can ride Tiger ahead of us to the city, and we'll go the long way and get there as fast as we can without anybody seeing us." Holly said, pointing from Genki to Tiger, to the woods.  
  
Hikari nodded with the others. "Let's do it then."  
  
* * *  
  
Hikari gave them directions to the city, pointing and telling them which places to avoid. "It's still pretty early for folks around here to be up and about, so, don't worry about taking off down the main street, that the fastest way anyway. Just don't let anybody see ya ok?"  
  
Genki hopped on Tiger's back and nodded. "Right, gotcha." With that, they took off, a blue streak against the graying dawn.  
  
Holly already sat atop Golem's shoulder, and Mocchi in her arms.  
  
Hare had his satchel swung over his shoulder by the time Hikari had locked everything up.  
  
Hikari started toward the forest at a fast pace, hearing the heavy footfalls of the rock giant behind her.  
  
She moved all the way to the right as she got to the line of trees, and pushed aside a large branch, showing a road that was large in size, but Golem would still have to bend to make sure he didn't cut through the top canopy of the trees.  
  
Holly and Mocchi climbed down so that Golem wouldn't have to worry about them falling off if he leaned forward too much.  
  
Hikari sucked in a deep breath of the forest, it smelled of water, fresh and clean. She smiled to herself and pointed ahead of them. "Come on, maybe we can get there before Tiger and Genki."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the said pair stuck their heads out from a bush that they had hid in when a car had passed along the road.  
  
Tiger took another step, looking this way as Genki looked that way. "All's clear." Tiger mumbled and Genki made a noise of agreement.  
  
"Hold on." Genki gripped the lean body of the wolf as he tore from the bush's and headed down the road again.  
  
Genki felt his heart lift at the thrill of riding his friend again, he had not ridden this fast on anything in months. He wanted to let out a whoop of laughter, but for fear of being heard, he bottled his excitement up inside until he was about to burst.  
  
Tiger's feet barely touched the gravely road below him as he sped down the highway, making sure to keep his mind on running so that he would not slow down. He could sense Genki's infectious happiness though, and he let himself smile slightly as he raced ahead.  
  
* * *  
  
They had been fighting through the forest for at least an hour by the time they heard Hikari pipe up again. "So, when we get to the city. . .I guess we'll have to leave the monsters hiding somewhere, while we look for Pixie?"  
  
The monsters didn't seem to mind the idea, and Holly nodded.  
  
"What part of this 'city' was it that you said that you thought Pixie might be in?" Holly asked.  
  
Hikari gestured with her hands, not having a map to show the exact location. "It looked like she was heading toward the East side of the city, but I'm not sure, since it appears that she destroyed the camera that was video taping her."  
  
Holly made a noise and nodded slightly.  
  
"Here, let's see. . ." Hikari pulled out the radio and turned the knob. There was clicking and whirring as the tuner tried to pick up the signal, but nothing came through over the wires but muffled, static-y voices.  
  
Hikari growled something about the inefficiency of things nowadays when she pocketed the radio. "Hmph, looks like we have to wait until we get out of this dense forest."  
  
Suezo mumbled something to himself before jumping off ahead of them.  
  
* * *  
  
Tiger had had to stop once again, when they heard voices and saw someone coming along the opposite side of the street.  
  
Genki dismounted his friend and walked along, whistling, while Tiger crept along in the bushes beside the road.  
  
The people didn't seem to notice him as he passed them, whistling to himself and eyeing them nervously.  
  
Tiger felt everything go rigid when one of them looked his way, but she didn't seem to see him, and she turned back away.  
  
When they had gone, Genki beckoned his friend back out of the bush and mounted again, darting down the road at a renewed speed.  
  
It wasn't long after that that the city came into view on the horizon, a great, gray mass against the blue-ish-gray background of the sky.  
  
"Do you're cities always look so dreary?" Tiger asked as they approached.  
  
Genki shrugged. "I suppose they do, I never paid much attention to it until now. I wonder if my mom's calling Grandpa right now?" He added the last part as an understatement that was not meant to be heard.  
  
Tiger heard him, but didn't say anything, thinking it was something Genki wanted to ponder about on his own.  
  
Tiger kept up his speed until they were on the city's limits.  
  
Genki gripped Tiger's horns and turned his head slightly in the direction away from the bridge that crossed the river to his city.  
  
Tiger looked up at him questioningly. "We should go the round-about way, if we take the bridge, someone's bound to see us. They have cameras on those things ya know."  
  
Tiger, unsure of what a camera was, took the advice and steered toward the opposite side of the bridge.  
  
"There's a way to get across that kids use more often than walking across the bridge, right. . .there." Genki pointed out the small, rickety bridge that swayed above the river dangerously.  
  
Tiger ran across the bridge, the boards, breaking, creaking, and swaying under his paws, the bridge had not seen such speed for years.  
  
Genki felt nervous as the bridge buckled and swayed below them, tossing and jolting from Tiger's immense speed.  
  
But, they go across fine, with only some broken boards and the bridge still buckling and swaying below them.  
  
Genki dismounted again, patting Tiger in a form of thanks.  
  
Tiger and Genki headed straight for the road above.  
  
Genki heard a car pass by, and immediately he remembered Tiger's horns. No one would think he was a dog with horns. It would be hard enough passing him off as a dog with the fur he had.  
  
Genki looked around and saw a tattered old blanket. Grabbing it up, he tossed it over Tiger who began to protest.  
  
"Hold on, you can take it back off later, but no one's going to think you're a dog with this fur and horns."  
  
Tiger immediately stopped struggling and let Genki place the blanket on him.  
  
"But I want it back off soon." He grumbled as he felt the dirty thing envelope his clean fur.  
  
Genki laughed and patted the bag. "It'll be off before you know it, I promise."  
  
Tiger made a noise and followed the boy up the steep incline until they were at the road.  
  
His eyes went large at the site of all the metal monstrosities around him.  
  
The growled and made loud beeping noises at each other, and they started to jolt forward but stopped. And the only thing that seemed to control them were the humans inside, and another creature that blinked red, green, and yellow.  
  
Genki paid no mind to the cars though, and went on walking, only looking back when he didn't hear Tiger following.  
  
"Tiger, hey, Tiger!" He whispered, snapping the monster from his trance.  
  
Tiger shook his head and started to follow the boy again. How very strange this world of Genki's was.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yo! Got to cut it short there, sorry. ^_^ I hope you all like so far, I'm trying to get the character's personalities right, so, tell me if I get them wrong or not. I want to make sure that I'm not making them go OOC in this story. ^_^ Thanks to all my lovely, beautiful reviewers once more. Ja!! ^_^  
  
Review!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 8: Searching In The City  
  
Genki kept one hand on Tiger at all times as his eyes scanned the area. The people passed him by, not even glancing at him or his 'dog' as they walked down the street.  
  
Tiger's body bumped into Genki's legs, causing Genki's knees to bang together and he faltered in his step. Tiger made a grunt-like noise and moved his body further from Genki's. "Sorry." He said, lifting his eyes to the boys.  
  
Genki made a face and shook his head. "What?" Tiger asked, not knowing why his friend was acting so strangely.  
  
Genki made a cutting motion across his neck and shook his head again. Tiger raised an eyebrow, but spoke no further.  
  
They walked on, the crowd getting thicker the further into the city they went. It seemed like forever and Genki's feet were numb and seemed to have a mind of their own, moving forward without any command from the main system, the brain. Tiger staggered along beside him, both seemingly leaning on each other so that they could walk. They were getting hungry, and dizzy. And there was no sign of the others anywhere.  
  
Finally, Genki sat down on some steps that lead to a large mall and beckoned Tiger to sit beside him. "You caught any sign of Pixie?" Genki pointed to his own nose, meaning Tiger's though.  
  
Tiger shook his head, loosening the bag that was still draped over his shoulders.  
  
Genki sighed. "Let's rest for a minute before going on though. It won't be any good if we pass out."  
  
Tiger nodded and lay down, laying his head on his forepaws.  
  
But just as the Monster lay down, there a boom and screams from people and the clacking of their feet as they ran past the boy and his 'dog'. A man picked Genki up by the arm and yelled at him to move. Tiger was instantly on his feet, snarling angrily at the man.  
  
Genki's eyes widened and he shook his head at his friend before pulling away from the man and dashing into the crowd.  
  
Tiger gave one final growl at the man before taking off after him, ducking his head between Genki's legs and scooping him up onto his back.  
  
Genki held onto the horns and leaned into his friend, providing more speed.  
  
"These people should not be running." Tiger said as he dashed around the screaming civilians.  
  
"They don't know any better, Tiger." Genki informed his friend. "This has never happened before."  
  
Tiger grunted. "Well, natural instinct should tell them that running and panicking is the last thing you want to do in the face of a monster."  
  
Genki sighed and patted his friend's side.  
  
Tiger dodged around another person, and took a leap forward into an empty space. Genki was glad that the people were ignoring him, they would have definitely panicked to know that a monster was weaving around their legs.  
  
Tiger crouched as a man started to fall backward, and dashed under him before he hit the ground.  
  
"Hold on." Tiger warned as he turned so sharply that he nearly threw Genki. Tiger's claws made a clicking noise on the sidewalk as stopped dead, Genki holding tightly to him.  
  
Genki cleared the slight dust that had flown into his eyes at the sudden stop. They were facing an abandoned street now. All the people still running behind them, not knowing that they were not being chased.  
  
Genki peered up, to see that Pixie lay in a heap in the middle of the street. The horns on the top of her head fizzed slightly with the blue electrical attack that she used.  
  
Genki dismounted Tiger, and together, they paced slowly toward her.  
  
When they were only a few feet away, Genki spoke, "Pixie?"  
  
There was no answer, only the blue static still crossing between her two horns.  
  
"Pixie, are you ok?" Genki got a step closer, while tiger hung back.  
  
"Tiger, is she. . .?" She dared not complete the sentence, for fear of the answer.  
  
Tiger shook his head though. "She is weak. . .but I do not smell death on her Genki. . .look. . ."  
  
Genki turned to see the form of the monster move slightly. "Ugh. . ." She groaned, her face still hidden by her hair.  
  
"Hey, I think she's waking up. . ." Genki breathed, crouching down slightly.  
  
"Pixie? Hey, Pixie. . ."  
  
There was another groan as a response before she started to shift, and raised her head.  
  
She groaned again, and looked at him. Genki could tell that she couldn't see right away, just the way she squinted her eyes told of bleary vision.  
  
"Can you hear me? Are you ok?" He asked, a million other questions forming in his head as he got another pace closer, still crouched.  
  
How did she get here? Was she hurt? Was anyone else here? How was everyone in her world?  
  
Pixie scrunched her eyes together once, and shook her head before opening them again, and recognition shone in her eyes as she saw Genki.  
  
"Genki?" She asked, not sure. Genki smiled and laughed, tiger took another step closer.  
  
"Hey! Yeah, it's me. What's going on?" He asked her as she started to sit up. She tried to stand, and he steadied her with his arm.  
  
She grabbed her head, and allowed him to help support her until the room stopped spinning.  
  
"I. . .where am I Genki? And Tiger's here? What's going on Genki?" She asked, opening her eyes and peering at him questioningly.  
  
Genki wished he had an answer to give her. "I. . .I'm not sure. . .I was spending the summer in the country with my grandfather when-" He stopped, his ears pricking at the sound of police sirens.  
  
"Tiger, we have to leave, now!!" He ordered his friend, grabbed a hold of Pixie and started to run. He had only carried her like that once before, when she had hurt herself and couldn't walk back in the monster world. And this time, she allowed it without kicking or screaming, or even a slight protest.  
  
"What is it Genki?" tiger asked as he loped along beside his friend.  
  
"The police. They probably got wind of Pixie being here. . .they're coming to investigate, we have to get somewhere, someplace hidden."  
  
Genki's head swiveled around, not noticing the questioning glances that Tiger and Pixie were giving him.  
  
He turned suddenly, his skates skittering on small pebbles, and went into an alley.  
  
"We can't go anyplace high, in case they send out search helicopters. They're sure to find us either way though. . .someplace. . .where. . ." Genki mumbled to himself.  
  
Tiger stopped when his friend did, and pressed his nose to the ground, hoping that he could help that way.  
  
"There!!" Pixie shouted, pointing to a door that was slightly ajar in the side of the building next to them.  
  
Tiger shoved the door open, and waited for his friends to enter.  
  
It was dark inside of the building, and it smelled musty. It was dry enough, but something about it made it seem like it was wet, and dank. It might have been the rank air in the room. Genki wrinkled his nose at the foul air, but headed for the back of the building anyway.  
  
At the center of the building, Genki found what he was looking for. A set of steps. They were right next to each other, one leading up, the other leading to the rooms above. Genki turned and saw the eviction notice on the front door. 'Good,' He thought, 'That means that no one will think we're in here. . .'  
  
Genki still held Pixie firmly. "Which way?" He asked her, not knowing which way she preferred.  
  
"We should go up, that way, we can watch from a higher view, and see what your 'police' are doing. . ." Tiger answered for him, and started up the stairs.  
  
Genki nodded and followed, making sure to place his steps carefully, so he wouldn't drop Pixie.  
  
The stairs smelled of mildew, and creaked when he stepped on them. Every step took forever, Genki was horribly afraid that the steps would give under his weight and Pixie's. But Tiger did not seem to notice, and Genki had learned the abilities of wolves to know where thin ice was in class, so, he trusted his friend's judgement and trudged on.  
  
They made it to the top of the second floor in one piece. Genki went to the very back of the room and carefully placed Pixie on the ground. The room was dark, with only a little light coming in through the windows.  
  
Genki headed back toward the steps. "I'll go pull the side door to." He said and disappeared.  
  
Tiger crouched and lifted his head slowly, and peered out the window.  
  
He heard the quiet shut of the side door, and then, Genki's footsteps as he came back up to the top of the steps.  
  
Outside, Tiger saw the metal deathtraps that Genki called 'Cars'. These were screaming and flashed red and white lights though, turning corners so sharply, Tiger was sure that the humans within were going to die. He watched as some humans in strange, yet identical outfits got out and started to examine the area.  
  
There was the sudden sound that split he air. It was horrendously loud, and it broke the silence in the air. Like the flapping of some giant bird's wings. He groaned and covered his ears with his paws. "Genki. . ." He groaned as the sound got louder.  
  
Genki went from helping Pixie to his other friend. "What is it?"  
  
Genki noticed the sound though. "Those are. . .helicopters. . .? No. . .let me see. . ." Genki peered out of the window and saw them. They were News helicopters, and police helicopters. So many that you could barely see the blue sky.  
  
His mouth hung open slightly at the sight of them. And Tiger shifted uneasily on the floor at their noise.  
  
"What are they doing?" Pixie asked, her hands over her own ears. Genki looked at her and smiled, trying to make it seem like a game, instead of a serious situation. "They're looking for you. You've been all over the TV lately, quite a celebrity." He grinned at her confusion.  
  
"TV?" She asked.  
  
"A glowing box that makes noise." Tiger groaned from the floor.  
  
Pixie still looked puzzled. "I'll show you one someday." Genki promised, giving her a thumbs up. Pixie smiled at him. "Ok."  
  
* * *  
  
The police had sent the news crews away, and were still investigating two hours later.  
  
"Can't we just attack them?" Tiger asked finally.  
  
Genki shook his head. "No, then they would consider us enemies, and fire back at us with their guns."  
  
Tiger grunted and rested his head on his paws. "Well, we have to do something. . ." He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Genki sighed too, and turned back to the window, staring out wistfully.  
  
His eyes widened slightly as he saw the cops getting back into their cars, and driving off.  
  
He peered around the corner a little more to try and see them, but they had gone out of his view.  
  
"Now! They've left!"  
  
Tiger was instantly at his side. "The others humans will be back soon." He warned Genki who had started to stand up and was crossing to Pixie.  
  
Pixie stood. "I can walk, thanks." She informed him.  
  
She started to spread her wings but Genki shook his head. "We'll have to walk or run, we can't fly. They'll be sure to see you."  
  
Pixie made a face and folded her wings again before heading down the stairs after Tiger and Genki.  
  
"Ready?" Genki asked, opening the door a crack.  
  
"Go!!"  
  
Genki and the two monsters burst from the building and headed across the street so fast, they were a mere smudge of moving color.  
  
They stopped in the alley opposite them, Genki could hear voices on the other side of the building, coming their way. The humans were returning to their buildings to work.  
  
Genki pressed himself flat, and urged the others to try and blend in with their surroundings.  
  
'Please let Holly be safe.'  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Thanks for the awesome reviews!!!! ^_^ You make me very happy. And here's a new chapter for everyone. I finished some of my fics on other sites, so, I think I'll have more time to get chapters for this story out faster. ^_^ Which is good news. But, if I forget, I give permission for someone to get angry and yell at me. ^_^  
  
Ja.  
  
Review!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 9: City Escape  
  
"Follow me!" Genki whispered and took off just as the footsteps started to fade on the other side of the building.  
  
Tiger and Pixie followed behind him, all their feet crunching the waste in the alley down noisily as they ran. Genki thought he heard voices coming from behind them, but didn't dare to turn around and look.  
  
He stopped as they turned the corner. Glancing back, he saw that no one was watching from the opposite side of the alley from which they had come, and turned back to the monsters. There was no one on the streets, which was peculiar for a big city. But Genki paid it no mind, seeing it as a perfect chance to try and blend his friends into their surroundings.  
  
He searched the alley, pulling his friends back into it.  
  
The bag that had hidden Tiger's horns now lay strewn across his back, just barely hanging onto him. Genki pulled it back up over his friend's head and patted the bag gently when Tiger started to grumble.  
  
Pixie watched in interest as he pulled filth from the ground and tried to identify it. He grasped a bag that crackled in his grasp, and he smiled at it, shaking the wet, dirty mud from it and placing it on her head. "Hey! What are you-?!"  
  
Genki 'shh-ed' her, shaking his head as he placed the bag firmly over her horns. "What are you doing?!" Pixie hissed at him.  
  
Genki grinned and shook his head again, searching for other things to hide Pixie's noticeable parts.  
  
He looked up, and saw a pair of old, dirty, wet shoes hanging from a line. Tiger followed his vision and nodded, jumping up and snatching them from their resting place by severing the laces with his teeth.  
  
Pixie allowed Genki to place the shoes on her feet, and listened in annoyance as he re-assured her that she could take them off later.  
  
She sloshed forward in her shoes, Genki beside her, and both peered out into the streets again.  
  
Some cars were starting to make turns and drive their way now, so they were just in time. Genki nodded and started to head out when tiger stopped him.  
  
"What about her tail and wings?"  
  
Genki looked at Tiger questioningly. "What about them?"  
  
"Well, humans don't have tails and wings, do they?" Tiger said, rather shocked at his friend for overlooking such a major detail.  
  
"That's ok, they'll just think she's cosplaying. There's a huge convention downtown this weekend." Genki said with a shrug and turned back to the street.  
  
"Cosplaying?" Pixie asked before Tiger could.  
  
Genki nodded solemnly. "Yeah, it's a thing were people dress up as their favorite characters from shows and video games. And it's a good thing that you look so much like what they make you look like for the Monster Rancher video games. That way no one will think that you're really the monster from TV."  
  
"Then why the bag over my horns and the shoes over my feet?" Pixie asked half-angrily.  
  
"Well, a human doesn't usually get into a lot of stores without shoes on. And the horns might give you away." Genki pointed out, wishing his friends would let the subject rest so that they could get away before someone came along and noticed them.  
  
"If we're in these 'video games', then why can't I go around with MY horns showing?" Tiger asked.  
  
Genki sighed. "Because, dogs don't cosplay, and we're trying to make it look like you're a dog."  
  
Tiger snorted at the fact that he was trying to lower himself to that pitiful human-serving species. But he let his friend win this battle, he was certainly never going on another rescue mission again.  
  
Genki, glad that the conversation had ended, started off again.  
  
Pixie and Tiger followed behind and to his side.  
  
The people only glanced at them and none but a few teenaged boys stared as they passed. Both Tiger and Pixie were inwardly stunned that humans in Genki's world were so blind to what was right in front of them. If they had been back in their world, the humans would have at least been smart enough to question a Monster in disguise, especially such a bad disguise.  
  
Genki smirked to himself as they nearer to the heart of the city.  
  
Night was starting to fall, and it was getting colder. Pixie's feet were freezing inside of the wet sneakers, and Tiger wished that the dirty bag were not smothering his fur.  
  
Genki shivered once as they got to the undercroft of the bridge that Genki and Tiger had originally crossed under.  
  
Tiger slumped down on the shore, sighing and relaxing his paws.  
  
Genki sighed as well, letting his sore feet rest.  
  
Pixie shredded the shoes to pieces and threw them off her feet, letting her toes feel the breeze that swept under the bridge.  
  
After a while, Pixie looked around, her eyes piercing through the falling darkness.  
  
"Genki, where are we to go after this?" She asked.  
  
Genki smirked and opened his eyes, sitting up and stretching.  
  
"We're going to wait for Holly and the others to get here."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"And then we go back to Hikari's place and figure out this whole mess." Genki said and lay back down.  
  
Tiger's head turned slightly, but his eyes remained closed, the bag that had hidden his horns lay next to him, where he had found it.  
  
"Genki. . ." Pixie almost whispered as her head tilted backward against the wall of the bridge, the rumbling, hum-like sound and feeling creeping into her mind as the cars passed overhead.  
  
"Yeah?" Genki asked.  
  
"What happened to you after you fell off the Pirate Dragon and came here to your world?"  
  
Genki fiddled with his shirt nervously and looked at the ground.  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
Genki took off into the long story of what had happened to him in the months since he had last seen his friends from the Monster World.  
  
Pixie and Tiger listened with interest, sometimes glancing at the opposite shore for any sign of the girl Hikari and the others. But the story was enough to grasp their attention for the 2 hours it took to tell.  
  
". . .And then I woke up in Hikari's cabin in the heart of the woods. She still hasn't said why she was living all alone out there though." Genki finished thoughtfully.  
  
Pixie sighed, taking in the full story.  
  
"And what about yourself?" Genki asked, grabbing his feet with his hands, and watching her expectantly.  
  
"What about me?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Well, you're a Pixie again, you don't have Big Blue in you anymore?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Pixie smiled and shut her eyes again. "Yes, Holly found out an ancient yet dangerous way to remove Big Blue from me, and make us two monsters again. It worked, but I was exhausted for weeks. I had just gotten to flying again when I was transported here."  
  
"Hey, how DID you get here?" Genki asked suddenly.  
  
Pixie puzzled over that.  
  
"I just remember. . .a light. . .and I thought I heard you calling me. Then I got sucked in before I knew what was happening, and woke up by the shore of this same river not but a few days ago." Pixie pointed the river, her long finger trailing up the coast.  
  
"That's like what happened to us." Tiger nodded from his side of the bridge.  
  
Genki grinned at them. "Well, now you guys can check out my world and see what I was always telling you guys about!" He laughed.  
  
Pixie and Tiger grinned at him. Yes, Genki's world was mysterious and strange, it might take them some time to understand it all.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yo!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but, here's a new chapter. I would say that I promise to update by the weekend. But I'm leaving on Thursday to visit my aunt in Tennessee. ^_^ But I'll try to get another chapter up by the middle of next week. ^_~ Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are so cool and are really the ones that get me up off my butt to write. ^_^ Thanks so much for sticking with this fic.  
  
Anyway, have a good time until I get back!!!  
  
Ja!  
  
Review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 10: Across the River  
  
Genki smiled at them all as he got to his feet again.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
Genki marched toward the rickety bridge and started across, Tiger behind him. Pixie glided lazily under them, examining the slow-flowing water under her.  
  
Genki froze as the bridge suddenly swayed dangerously as a breeze blew past. The loose boards creaked, and showed signs of crumbling under the smallest touch. He clenched his teeth together, holding his body rigid until the breeze had passed.  
  
Letting out a small sigh, he started across again, being careful of how he placed his feet this time.  
  
Tiger gave a gasp-like growl as one of Genki's feet split a board and the boy started to fall through. Genki caught himself, and, pulling himself up, gave a goofy thumbs-up to his friend.  
  
Pixie waited on the opposite shore, watching their slow procedure of testing the planks before placing their feet on them.  
  
They were only halfway across the bridge minutes later, and Pixie was becoming impatient. Sighing in frustration, she floated back up into the air, and glided over toward them.  
  
"Do you need a hand?" She asked, crossing her arms with another sigh.  
  
Genki didn't dare look up from his meticulous task of testing the boards to speak to her. "Nah, that's ok, Pixie. We'll be across in no-" He stopped suddenly as the board that he stepped on creaked loudly. He winced and pressed more weight slowly on the board. It creaked louder and a small cracking noise could be heard. Genki, barely breathing, brought his foot back up and stepped over the board, trying for the next one.  
  
Pixie watched him the whole time, calculating which boards would prove the most trouble.  
  
Genki's foot hit a sour one, but he didn't seem to notice, for the board didn't not squeak or give way under the pressure of his step. And, carefully, he started to cross it when it snapped.  
  
He gasped, and his arms swung out to try and catch a rope. His leg stung as the broken bits of wood scraped him.  
  
He was sure his whole torso would slide through the hole when Pixie caught his arm and pulled him back up. "Now, do you want help?"  
  
Genki grinned, rubbing one finger under his nose gleefully. "Yes, thank you, Pixie."  
  
Pixie shrugged and lifted him up out of Tiger's way, heading back for the shore.  
  
Tiger, with Genki out of his way, sped across the bridge, boards creaking and breaking under his skillful paws. He smirked to himself as the bridge swayed and jolted from his force and speed. He jumped into the air as he came to the end of the bridge, the wood and ropes rising up and dipping back down as he rose into the air.  
  
"Not too high Tiger, or you'll hit the bridge!" Genki called from the ground beside Pixie.  
  
Tiger smirked wider as he darted back for the ground, the rickety old bridge still swaying and bobbing behind him. His paws touched firm ground as a blast of air from his descent hit his comrades.  
  
Genki and Pixie shielded their eyes against wood fragments and dirt clods as Tiger regained his balance.  
  
With a small, contented smile Tiger started forward for the place that he and Genki had come from in the woods.  
  
"Wait!" Genki called after him.  
  
Tiger stopped, expecting his friend to congratulate him on such a trick as racing across a rickety bridge. But instead his friend pointed down the shore.  
  
"We have to find holly and the others before returning."  
  
Tiger, suddenly remembering the others, nodded and swayed back toward his friend and trotted down the shoreline.  
  
* * *  
  
It was cooler out, and Genki's hair stood on end from frequent chills that ran down his spine and made all his bones clatter. Pixie and Tiger, immune to the slight cold, stood close, trying to warm him with their heat.  
  
"D-do you hear or see anyone yet, Tiger?" Genki asked, his teeth chattering slightly.  
  
Tiger sniffed the air, and turned his head from side to side before shaking his head.  
  
Genki sighed, and directed his friends toward the cover of the trees. "Maybe, we should wait for them here. It can't take them too long to get here. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Hikari, Holly, Suezo, Mocchi, Golem, and Hare were all still avoiding cars by the highway.  
  
"I'm sorry guys. I didn't know that it would still be daylight out when we reached the highway. We'll have to wait until nightfall to cross the road." Hikari apologized, slumping into the grass.  
  
Holly smiled at her. "It's ok, I'm sure Genki has already completed his mission of finding Pixie. They might even meet us here before we get across this 'highway'."  
  
Hikari nodded with a small smile.  
  
"According to my calculations, it won't be dark enough for us to move without being seen for another 2-3 hours." Hare stated, moving the beads around on his abacus and holding his chin in his palm.  
  
Mocchi gave a small sigh of boredom, playing with a leaf at his side. Golem moved uneasily in his seat. Suezo looked over the objects in his green satchel, and the two humans watched the sky for signs of increasing nightfall.  
  
* * *  
  
Genki could feel his eyelids drooping. The world around him started to seem like it was on a tilt, and he leaned his head to one side lazily to correct the tilt.  
  
Pixie sat against a rather large rock, her eyes closed and arms crossed in thought. Tiger lay on the cool sands, his eyes also closed. But Genki wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep. He would be the ever watchful guard. . .  
  
But, slowly, his eyelids drooped, and he felt himself yawning more and more frequently. He let out a soft moan of protest before his eyes fully closed, and he felt his whole body fall into a dream-like suspension.  
  
* * *  
  
Genki's eyes darted open at the sound of sirens and the smell of smoke. He felt his entire being go into panic almost immediately, and a hundred bad thoughts crossed his mind.  
  
Pixie and Tiger were fighting the police.  
  
Someone had found them, and was taking Tiger and Pixie away.  
  
Hikari and Holly had been captured with the other monsters, and Tiger and Pixie had gone to their aid.  
  
He felt his feet move underneath him before he could take a good look around himself.  
  
Rising, he moved toward the edge of the water.  
  
The smell of smoke and the sirens seemed more distant now, but he knew that they were not moving farther away. He gaped, wiping the sleep from his eyes as a helicopter zoomed overhead.  
  
"Genki!!"  
  
Someone's startled cry rang in his ear, and he quickly turned to face them.  
  
Holly was running toward him, Hikari and the others were striding from the cover of the forest on his side of the shore.  
  
As Holly approached, there was the sound of something hitting water, and Genki half-turned around to see Tiger swimming across the dirty river, ignoring the dangerous bridge that he could have crossed.  
  
Holly smiled at him, but the smile faded as she smelt the smoke and heard the loud blare of the sirens.  
  
Tiger shook the river water from his coat, and started toward Genki at top speed.  
  
"There's another monster." Hikari announced calmly before tiger had opened his mouth.  
  
Everyone turned to see her shielding her eyes from the morning sun, and staring at the tall buildings of the city.  
  
"Another. . ." Genki mumbled and shook his head. He turned to Tiger who nodded and started back across the dirty, nasty water of the river.  
  
Holly looked at the shadowed city with worry. "Genki, what's been going on here?" She asked.  
  
Genki shook his head. "I don't know, I really don't know. . ."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yo, sorry it took me so long to update everyone. And I'm sorry if this chapter is short or boring. =_= It'll get better in the next couple chaps though, I promise. ^_^ Ok, well, hope everyone had a great spring break (or is having a great spring break), and thank you for all the wonderful reviews everyone. ^_^ Thanks heaps. ^_^  
  
Ok, well, ja!!!!  
  
Review please!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 11:: Another Arrives  
  
Tiger shook himself once again as he reached the other side of the river.  
  
The city loomed overhead, tall buildings burning and letting out great billowing black clouds of smoke into the air.  
  
Helicopters flew overhead, some spraying water, some advertising news, others rescuing people from windows and roofs.  
  
Genki looked at the city worriedly, brows knitting together as he watched the sight before him.  
  
Holly placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze as she also watched the city.  
  
"It'll burn to the ground if we don't get moving." Hikari said in a monotone, her eyes devoid of any emotion as she pointed ahead of her.  
  
Genki nodded and gave Holly a soft smile of thanks before going after the blond haired girl and his monster allies.  
  
The street that led into the city was jam packed with cars and people, all trying to leave the city.  
  
Without caring about being seen, the monsters strode right out among the people who backed off with shouts of astonishment.  
  
"Hey! It's one of them!"  
  
"Watch out!!"  
  
"Ack!"  
  
People darted left and right, trying to avoid the three humans and the six monsters that were walking down the street casually.  
  
None of them showed any emotion, nor did any of their eyes flicker to the people's startled and horrified faces as they walked on.  
  
"Shouldn't we be hurrying?" Tiger asked moodily, noticing the slow pace that they were moving at.  
  
"A great burst of speed at the moment might hurt someone in this crowd, wait until we get out of this mad dash to leave the city." Hikari said, eyes straight ahead.  
  
Tiger made a grumbling noise to himself at her answer.  
  
Suddenly a hand shot out of the crowd and grabbed onto Genki's arm tightly, trying to pull him.  
  
"Get away, I heard that thing talk, get away!!" A man's voice called frantically, starting to pull Genki into the now parted crowd.  
  
Another arm from the opposite side of the crowd grabbed Holly's hand. "You should get away quickly!! Those things are dangerous, they'll kill!!"  
  
Holly and Genki both fought against the pulling arms of the people of the crowd; shouting and kicking, trying to gain ground against the force pulling them away.  
  
Hikari stopped immediately and went to Genki, trying to pull the burly arm of a middle-aged man off of him. But in the process, Hikari received her own pair of arms grabbing onto her. With a shout, she tried to beat them off, her eyes regaining focus, anger and rage flaring in their blue orbs.  
  
The monsters, bewildered by the following stared at their human companions, unsure of what to do.  
  
Finally, Tiger gave a growl and bent rigidly, snarling at the human s around him.  
  
Jumping at the humans by Holly, he growled viciously and snapped his jaws at them.  
  
The crowd moved like a wave away from him, leaving Holly by the vicious wolf monster.  
  
With a nod and a snort of warning, Tiger turned and led Holly back to the others.  
  
Just as tiger had erupted to Holly's rescue, Mocchi had done the same, with Suezo in tow.  
  
Both monsters ran at the humans, growling at them like Tiger, but found that the crowd was relentlessly still holding onto their friends.  
  
Golem's stone arm bent down over them suddenly and he picked up Genki, causing the crowd to gasp and finally step away.  
  
Hikari, hair messed up from the fight with her fellow humans, thanked Hare for helping her get bandana back and then resumed leading the others.  
  
Five feet away, Hikari stopped again and motioned to tiger. "I suppose after that, we don't have to worry about hurting anybody." She said with a small smile.  
  
Tiger nodded his agreement before taking off, the others running after him.  
  
"And they wonder why I hate the city." Hikari grumbled to herself as she ran.  
  
They arrived in the city only to find more people running, and more cars spinning their wheels.  
  
Genki covered his mouth as a black cloud of smoke came toward them.  
  
Coughing, the group moved on, looking for the monster or monsters that had attacked the city.  
  
"Can you smell anything, Tiger?" Holly asked, coughing into her sleeve.  
  
Tiger shook his head. "No, I can't smell anything but smoke."  
  
"Oh. . ." Holly said, covering her mouth and nose with her sleeve again.  
  
Hikari's eyes scanned the tall terraces, taking in everything, the damage, the fires, the people's shocked faces as they ran by.  
  
She blinked once as a woman looked their way, a smear of dirt on one cheek, her face slightly darkened by the smoke.  
  
Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open slightly before she started to run towards them.  
  
"Uh." Hikari said in shock, pointing to the woman.  
  
The others turned, none seeming to know her except Genki, whose eyes went wide and mouth shut tightly, muscles rigid.  
  
"Mom?" He asked tightly, unsure of what else to say.  
  
The woman stopped and grabbed hold of him, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Genki!!" She cried.  
  
"I was worried sick, you're grandfather called and said that you were missing, and no one could find you anywhere, we though you had been killed!! Don't ever run away again!!"  
  
Genki flushed in his mother's arms, not returning the strong hug that enveloped him.  
  
"Where have you been this whole time?!" His mother demanded, releasing him and holding him an arm's length away from her as small tears still rolled down her face.  
  
As if noticing the others for the first time, his mother turned her head suddenly and stared at them. "Who are you?" She demanded of Holly and Hikari.  
  
"I'm Hikari Oukami, nice to meet you, ma'am."  
  
"I'm Holly, it's nice to meet you, Genki's mother." Holly said, bowing.  
  
The woman's brows knitted together, as she looked the two over. "Grown women? With my boy? Why is Genki with you two? I've never seen you before in my life!!"  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes slightly, disinterested.  
  
Holly looked slightly distressed. "Ma'am, we're friends of Genki's." She tried to explain to the now furious woman.  
  
"Friends? Friends would let my Genki run away without telling me or anyone else where he was? Friends would drag him to a burning and crumbling city were he might be hurt?" The mother asked.  
  
"We ARE his friends, Ma'am." Tiger said, striding forward.  
  
With a gasp, the woman looked from one monster to the next until her eyes were wide.  
  
"We're taking very good care of him, chii." Mocchi said, tugging on her skirt.  
  
"Um, mom, these are my friends. Mom, meet Tiger, Golem, Hare, Suezo, Mocchi, Pixie, Holly, and Hikari."  
  
"You're friends. . . ?" His mother asked, holding lightly to his shoulders still, her eyes confused and dazed as she watched the monsters and the two girls. "But. . .they're the same things that attacked the city. . .from those games. . ."  
  
Genki nodded, breaking free of her hold and going to the monsters. He patted Tiger's head before standing in front of them.  
  
"The are the same ones, the ones I visited in the Monster World. . .and we're here to round up the others that have escaped into this world. . ." Genki said, a fire burning in his eyes as he spoke to his mother.  
  
"So you don't have to worry anymore, I'll be fine, I've got my friends with me. . ." Genki grinned brightly. "And we're going to save the city and take the monsters back to where they belong."  
  
With that, Genki turned and ran, the others following him at top speed.  
  
Behind them, his mother sank to the ground, her tears spilling again. "He's all grown-up already. . ."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hello everyone!!! Sorry, I'm back again with another chapter!!!  
  
I've been gone SO long!!! TT I've been uber busy though, so it's not like I forgot or did this on purpose. So, now I'm back for the summer, and you shouldn't have to wait for forever anymore. :P  
  
I hope you all had a great few weeks the last few...er...weeks....  
  
Anyway, I'll be updating my other stories within the next week or so, since I'm graduating tonight, and I have other plans for the weekend.   
  
So, that's all for now, and please, if something like this ever happens again, please, please, please check my profile. Cuz from now on, any delays in production (finals, vacations, broken comp, etc) will be posted up on there. ==;;  
  
Thanks for your patience and your shiny reviews!!   
  
Ja!!   
  
Review please!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 12:: Fights and Demands  
  
Genki and the others tore around corners, following screams, pushing past panic-stricken civilians, and trying to keep away from the hoards of police officers that were appearing out of nowhere in the city.  
  
Several times someone had tried to stop them again, but Hikari had found a way to distract them while the monsters hid among the buildings.  
  
Now, as they dodged around a large pile of rock, they were startled to see a thick, dark, black smokescreen burst from the doors of one building.  
  
Everyone stopped, as if knowing that they were to wait for something to happen.  
  
"It's in there." Hikari said, pressing forward.  
  
"Don't go in." Holly warned her. "Don't go in."  
  
Hikari stopped and looked at her, opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but stopped herself and kept in place.  
  
"We can't just wait for them out here." She finally said as more smoke billowed out.  
  
Holly made a face, clenching her fists before walking up and standing beside her. "But it might be waiting for us to go in, you can't just run in there."  
  
Hikari looked like she was about to protest when Genki stepped in. "This isn't any time to argue." He pointed out. "It'll come out, it probably can't breathe with all that smoke."  
  
"There's more than one." Hikari said sternly, but without making eye contact.  
  
Holly and Genki both stared at her, as if they wanted to question how she knew when something moved inside of the smoke.  
  
"Get ready." Hikari said, but she didn't brace herself for any impact like the monsters behind them were.  
  
There was a crashing noise, and cries from inside before the monsters burst forth, giving war cries and waving their long arms in the air.  
  
Holly gasped, and Genki opened his mouth to speak when Hikari proclaimed in a monotone, the name of the Monsters racing from the black smog. "Gels."  
  
Genki and Holly both blinked and stared at her. "How did you-?" Genki started to ask when Hikari took a step forward.  
  
"No time to talk, here they come."  
  
Everyone turned as the hoard of Gels noticed them suddenly, and, cackling, swept toward them.  
  
Tiger, Hare, and the others went forward to meet them, growling.  
  
The humans watched as the monsters clashed. Genki and Holly looked determined to fight, while Hikari watched with a blank expression, her eyes darting from monster to monster without emotion.  
  
"We should help them." Holly finally mumbled, though she wasn't sure how they would help their friends.  
  
Genki nodded, and, as if she were the leader, both Holly and he turned toward Hikari expectantly.  
  
The girl, feeling their eyes on her, turned toward them with a dull expression. "What?"  
  
Genki made a face, wanting to demand her identity from her when the thought struck him. She had had all those high tech gadgets back in that small cabin, so it was no wonder she knew about the monsters. She had probably played the games before, or at least heard of them. Still, that didn't explain how calm she was in the face of all the hysteria. He was utterly perplexed.  
  
"What?" Hikari pressed.  
  
Holly fumbled when Genki didn't answer. "Do you know a way that we could help our friends. . . ?"  
  
Hikari looked back at the battling monsters. "If you do not wish for them to be changed into stones again, then I know of no solution. They are in a mad, hysterical world. The shock of a world, so unlike their own, has driven them to near madness. They will be hard to calm and reason with."  
  
"Then what?" Genki protested, though he knew it wasn't the young woman's fault that she knew of no way to fight them without hurting them.  
  
"However," Hikari started, ignoring his comment. "There may be a way. . ." She stopped in contemplation, her following speech nothing but mumbling. "Can't take hoards of monsters with us everywhere. . .must be another way. . .some way to send them back. . .some way. . ."  
  
She finally sighed, ruffling her hair. "Get them to a place with a high amount of energy, trap them there for a while, keep them busy." She ordered, turning and walking off.  
  
Genki watched her go, suddenly angry. "Where are you going?!" He demanded. "An area with high amount of energy?! How are we gonna get to the power plant on the other side of town?!"  
  
Hikari looked back at him, eyes narrowed. "You're the fighters, figure out the battle strategy. I, however, will be bringing something to contain them in." She said, her voice barely audible above the roar of the fighting monsters.  
  
Genki looked furious, but Holly placed her hand on his shoulder and directed his attention back to the monsters as she watched Hikari turn and go again. "There is no time to fight with her now, Genki. We have to get the Gels to where she said."  
  
"Why should we do what she says though?" Genki asked, his trust for the blond haired girl dissipating as her strange attitude and origin sunk in.  
  
"Trust, Genki. She must know what she's doing." Holly smiled at him before they both turned toward their monster friends.  
  
Mocchi looked up as Genki called his name. "Genki?" He asked questioningly as his friend motioned for them to follow Holly and he.  
  
Nodding, Mocchi turned to the others. "Genki and Holly said to chase them this way, chii."  
  
Tiger and Pixie immediately turned a circle around their enemies and began to herd them after their human allies. "Are you sure about this, Genki?!" tiger yelled over the shouts of protest from the Gels.  
  
"Yes! Just follow us! Hikari says she has a way to capture them!"  
  
Without another word of protest, Tiger, Pixie, Golem, and their monster friends continued to herd the Gels toward the power plant, all of them questioning what the weird girl had in store.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Me again. Hope you didn't get too impatient with me for not updating for a while. Heh.  
  
Well, sorry if the chaps a bit short this time too, didn't want to end so soon, but I didn't want to drag it on for forever either. sigh  
  
Thanks for your lovely reviews. I'm delighted that you all like my story. Thanks again. Ja!  
  
Review please!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 13:: Plan of Action  
  
The monsters chased the Gels as Genki and Holly ran as fast as they could for the power plant.  
  
"We're not gonna be able to run all the way." Genki gasped for breath as he looked back at Holly.  
  
Holly nodded in agreement.  
  
Tiger appeared running between them, smiling. "Did I hear someone say they needed a ride?"  
  
Smiling back at him, they let him carry them from then on.  
  
"Which way?" Tiger yelled up at them as they came to a turn.  
  
"Turn left." Genki ordered, seeing as he was the only one that knew the way to it.  
  
Tiger turned swiftly, the humans holding tightly to him as he swung them from one side to the other.  
  
Behind them, the Gels were letting out wild cries as they tried to beat back Pixie and the other monsters that were sending attack after attack at them. Though they were not working well enough as thousands of single units, they could hardly form into one powerful unit with the constant deluge of attacks.  
  
"How much farther?!" Pixie's voice came from up above them. "We don't have much strength left to drive these things, Genki!"  
  
"Not much farther now, just around the corner and across the street!!" He called back to her, pointing in the general direction.  
  
Pixie looked up and spied the mountain of steel, her eyes picking up the faint blue light of electricity running through it.  
  
Nodding, she flew back, and helped her monster allies in the last few yards that remained.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Tiger stopped before a large wire-metal gate that was chained and locked. Genki grit his teeth as he looked up and noticed that there was barbed wire in three rows over the fence as well.  
  
"Seems someone doesn't want us to get in." Tiger grumbled as he looked back and saw the Gels being herded around the corner.  
  
"Yeah, it's extremely dangerous, you could get killed just touching something wrong." Genki said, walking up and looking over the lock.  
  
"If it's dangerous, then why does Hikari want us to come here?" Holly asked, gripping her hands together tightly in worry.  
  
"I wanna know why we're taking orders from her in the first place." Tiger grumbled.  
  
"Genki!"  
  
Genki turned toward his name and spotted Hikari coming toward them from the other side of the fence.  
  
"How did you-?" He started, but Hikari wouldn't let him finish as she gave the gate a hard kick. It flew open, the chains and lock landing in the middle of the street behind them.  
  
"Come on!" She ordered, motioning them to follow her.  
  
Genki, Tiger, and Holly followed her inside as she directed them toward a thin, long piece of metal that radiated blue slightly.  
  
"When the Gels get within five feet of this, I want you, Holly, to press this button." Hikari tossed her a remote control. "I'll give you the signal"  
  
Holly caught it clumsily, staring at it.  
  
"As Holly presses the button, I'm going to need you, Genki, to capture them with this." Hikari brought forth an ordinary Monster Rancher game disc that was emblazoned to look like a mystery disc. Genki raised an eyebrow at her as she handed it to him.  
  
"A game disc?" He questioned her.  
  
"It would appear so, but it is not. Under normal circumstances, that disc would melt when struck both by the Gels and the power of the electric waves, but this one was especially engineered to capture Monsters." She stated. "It's very complex and I don't have the time to explain right now."  
  
"Engineered by who?"  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say at the moment." Hikari responded as if she were a machine.  
  
"And what do you want me to do?" Tiger asked, seeming a bit disgruntled.  
  
"If you will make sure that no other Monster but the Gels are in the way when Holly activates the electric waves, that will be enough."  
  
Tiger shut his eyes and looked like he wanted to sigh. "Fine."  
  
Genki came up to Hikari, opening his mouth to speak, but once again, she cut him off. "Please, hold all questions until we are finished."  
  
"Here they are!" Tiger yelled as the first few Gels came through the busted gates.  
  
Genki turned to find that Hikari was gone. Looking around, he spied her standing on the small building that was used to store wire, safety tape, and other things needed for the repair of the power plant, watching the Gels carefully.  
  
"Get in your places!" She called, signaling to them all.  
  
Holly held her finger over the button, standing to the side so that no Gels would see her and try to attack.  
  
Genki jumped into his position behind the silver rod, gripping the disc tightly, though he did not truly understand what was going on.  
  
"Lift it up!" Hikari ordered him as Tiger jumped to prevent the monsters from getting in the way.  
  
Making a face, Genki pushed it into the air above his head and watched as Hikari pointed swiftly at Holly. _"NOW!!"_  
  
Holly pressed the button and let out a gasp as the thin rod suddenly exploded with blue light, pulling everything toward it as little spikes of electricity shot through the air.  
  
Holding his ground, Genki gripped his old, orange hat with one hand as he held on tightly to the disc that still hung in the air.  
  
There was a crash and another bright flash of light as the Gels screamed. Genki squinted his eyes shut against the light, and opened them to find that all the little spikes of electricity had concentrated on the disc in his hand that was starting to glow brightly.  
  
**"STAND YOUR GROUND!!"** Hikari's command was heard over the roar of the electricity and the startled cry of the Gels that had started to try and run away from the thin rod that was illuminated brightly.  
  
Just as Genki thought that he could hold on no longer, the ground rocked under his feet, and the Gels were pulled into the light of the electric rod.  
  
Holly gasped as she watched the blue men be sucked into the light, clawing at the ground.  
  
When all the Gels had been sucked in, they watched in amazement as one final flash of light was seen before all it emptied forth into the disc in Genki's hand.  
  
Genki let out a yell of surprise, the sudden light blinding him temporarily. "Gah!"  
  
**_"GENKI!!"_** Holly called; worried as Genki and the disc were both engulfed in a brilliant blue flash of light and electricity.  
  
Looking up, Hikari was watching sternly, as if nothing was bothering her about the proceedings.  
  
Suddenly, the wind that had been pulling them all toward the rod died, the crack of electricity in the air disappeared, and Genki stood, holding his hat with one hand as he squinted his eyes shut, and bracing himself from what had been.  
  
Hikari gave a smirk-like smile, obviously pleased. "Very good." She complemented, walking over and taking the disc gently from him before depositing it somewhere in the folds of her clothes.  
  
"Well done, now there is time for me to explain. Follow me." Hikari lead them down the abandoned streets, to an equally abandoned little café where she sat down in a black-metal, crossing her legs and watching the steadily.  
  
"First question?" She stated more than asked, gesturing for the others to sit with her.  
  
Golem sat in the road, getting as close as he could, while the others took seats around the black-metal table.  
  
"Who are you?" Genki demanded first.  
  
"I am Hikari Oukami, but my co-workers know me as Agent L."  
  
"'Agent L'?"  
  
"'L' for 'Light'." She explained casually.  
  
"How do you know so much about the monsters? You don't look like you're into playing the games."  
  
Hikari smiled. "You're right, I like shooting and action games better. But to answer the question: I know what I know because of my job."  
  
"And what is your job?" Holly asked.  
  
"I work for the company that produces the Monster Rancher games of course." Hikari smirked at them, as if she were hiding something behind the statement.  
  
"How do you appear so calm in the face of all this? And appear so well prepared?" Hare spoke up before anyone else could.  
  
The blond woman chuckled slightly. "I was trained to be calm, plus I know very well what is going on here, so that helps."  
  
"And what IS going on here? Why are Holly and the others in this world? And why are more coming?"  
  
"That will take some time to explain. But I can answer your first question, it is what we are calling Mass World Integration or MWI for short."  
  
"That doesn't exactly explain anything." Suezo grumbled.  
  
"Genki, when we gave you that disc, it was an experiment." Hikari started, ignoring Suezo's comment. "We thought that we could make a 'virtual-reality' game that put you right in the story. But something went wrong, and instead we seem to have sent you instead to the actual world where the Monsters existed. You got back safely, which was the chief priority at the time. But world-hopping never comes without a price."  
  
Hikari stopped to gather her thoughts. "As a result, the portal was left open, and through that open portal are coming more and more monsters, who are both a danger to themselves and us. They are making the portal wider, and soon, there will be no end to the monsters that are constantly appearing. If my Agency does not fix this mess soon, there will be no telling what will happen."  
  
She sighed, tweaking at her long braid with her right hand. "So they dispatched me to set up camp in a remote place, and try to lure all the monsters coming through the portals, to appear there instead of in a big city, where it would be harder to explain their appearance."  
  
"So you came to my Grandfather's village?" Genki asked sternly.  
  
Hikari nodded. "I was only able to guide your friends to that place though, as you can see. I was given orders the day that Pixie arrived to capture all the monsters that appeared, with your help of course, and bring them back to headquarters to be contained until we can send them back. That is where this comes into play." She brought forth the disc that contained the Gels.  
  
"Activated by extreme levels of energy, they appear to be a game disc, but can store anything from computer information, to actual monsters." She placed it back in her shirt. "This is Top Secret, and no one is to know of the existence of my Agency, or me for that matter. Understood?"  
  
Hikari folded her hands in a very business-like manner an watched them carefully, her eyes never wavering. Genki had the weirdest feeling that she had done this before, which he was sure she had.  
  
He nodded. "So I guess that means we're working together on this?"  
  
Hikari shrugged. "You don't have to take my orders, see as you are not my subordinate, and I am trained to do this on my own anyway. But when one has the power to help, one should use it, ne?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hope that explains everything for now. And that no one is confused. I have a way of confusing people when I write sometimes. Sorry.  
  
Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews, you all make me a very happy person. I'll be sure to try and update again soon. Ja!!  
  
Review please!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 14: Break Before Battle 

_". . .But when one has the power to help, one should use it, ne?"_

The conversation had ended abruptly when they had heard the blaring sirens of the police and fire department coming toward them.

Genki, Holly, and the others quickly dispersed, leaving Hikari behind after a few quick spoken words between them all.

Hikari had told them that she had to stay behind and report to a fellow agent who was infiltrating the police force to make sure that they stayed oblivious to certain facts, and that she would catch up with them later. As to where such a meeting place was, she did not say.

So, Genki lead his friends down the abandoned streets, slowing there pace when they were sure they were far enough away from the police.

"Are you sure we should trust her, Genki?" Hare asked, coming up to his friend's side.

Genki seemed unsure as well. "For now, I think it's ok to trust her, but. . ."

"But?" Hare pressed, wanting to hear the boy's opinion.

"I'm not sure, she seems sort of. . .shrouded. Like she's still hiding something. Must come from being a secret agent."

"I'm sure if there's anything she's hiding, it's not because she wants to." Holly assured them with a smile. "You just said it was her job to be a 'secret' agent. That means she's ordered to keep things undercover, right? So whatever it is she's concealing, it's either because we haven't asked, or she's ordered to keep it to herself."

Genki smiled a little in return. "Yeah, maybe. But I can't help but think there's something weird going on here. . ."

"There is something weird going on." Tiger laughed. "Monsters are appearing in your world, like you appeared in ours."

Genki grinned widely, laughing a little. "Ok, ok, so maybe Hikari really isn't hiding anything. Still, I want to know more about how this is all going on. . ."

"Yes." Hare said with a nod, pressing his finger and thumb to his chin thoughtfully. "I would like to hear more detail given to what her 'Agency' is up to. And what they did wrong that you got transported to our world."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Genki and his group stopped at the outskirts of the city, just out of view of anybody trying to re-enter the city.

After a decent time of waiting, Hikari joined them looking a bit annoyed and stressed.

"Something go wrong?" Genki asked as Hikari sighed.

She made a face, as if she were deciding whether to tell him what was running through her mind or not. "It's nothing to worry about," She assured him finally. "I just don't work well with incompetent morons like him."

Genki and the others sweatdropped. _'So something did go wrong.'_ The whole group thought as Hikari played with her braid again, something that they began to note as a nervous habit.

Looking up, she studied the sky, as if some message might suddenly appear, giving her new orders. After a moment, she lowered her gaze again, looking more composed and calm now. "I think we should get going. It won't be long before the police are done 'investigating'. And as soon as the fire department 'OKs' everything, the people will be allowed back in to the city."

"Where will we go though?" Genki asked, getting to his feet along with the others.

"To my cabin of course." Hikari replied, a note of confusion in her voice, as if she did not understand why he had asked.

"But that's so far away." Genki said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not complaining, but that's a lot of ground to cover."

Hikari shrugged. "It may take us an hour or two, but we'll make it. Besides, you were going around the hard way, trying to avoid human eyes. We don't have to bother with that right now."

"You mean you WANT people to see us? Won't that be hard on your job?" Hare asked, speaking up before Genki.

"I just got clearance from my 'partner' back there. We're free to travel as we choose. My Agency is covering our tracks. No worries."

With that, Hikari turned and started down the road that would lead them to the country village.

"Yeah. . .no worries. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Genki was used to walking all day, from when he had been traveling in the Monster World with Holly. So his feet didn't hurt, even after a decent hour and a half of walking, though he was beginning to get hungry.

His monster friend's didn't seem to mind either, and when Holly began to get tired, Golem picked her up and rested her on his shoulder carefully.

Hikari seemed to be fine as well, she gave no sign of being weary of all the walking, something that confused Genki slightly. He had thought that she would start to strain, or at least become a tiny bit tired. But she looked as fit as a fiddle, not one bead of sweat showing on her forehead.

Genki caught up with her, as she was in the lead. "You're not tired?"

Hikari smiled slightly, looking more like a regular, kind person to him again than she had appeared in the last few hours. "No, when I was up in the forest there, I had to hike back and forth from the village all the time to get groceries and my mail."

"Oh." Genki said, shocked at the sudden change in attitude.

The blond seemed to notice that he was acting strangely. "What is it?"

"You just. . ." Genki felt awkward pointing it out to her. "Well, you just seemed to totally change personalities."

Hikari smiled widely, almost laughing. "Oh, that. Sorry. I'm afraid I have a knack for changing my attitude like that rapidly. Especially in situations like this. I think it all started when I was training for this job, handling special affairs for the company I mean. I didn't want any of my friends or family to know, so I would often force myself to change my mood to fit the situation with my friends, and make myself forget about any worries outside of that moment." Hikari chuckled a little nervously. "You'll have to forgive me if I come off as a schizophrenic."

Genki grinned back at her. "No big." He assured her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Another forty-five minutes got them to the outskirts of the little town. It was pitch black, with only one or two of the street lamps lit, the others started to come on as they entered.

Genki yawned. Still being young, he wasn't used to staying up late, and exerting himself so much in one day.

Stumbling in his steps slightly, he started to lean against Mocchi, who was also starting to fall asleep.

"We're almost there, no falling asleep yet." Hikari said with a wink, though she appeared tired as well.

Genki and Mocchi both jerked themselves back upward. "Mocchi isn't sleepy, chii."

Genki yawned again, stretching one arm. "Me. . .neither. . ."

Holly chuckled slightly from atop Golem. "If you want, you can take my place, and I'll walk until we make it back to Hikari's." She offered.

Genki smiled sleepily at her. "No, you stay up there. Me and Mocchi will be fine."

But when Genki turned back, he saw that his rotund pink friend was missing. As if he had eyes in the back of his head, Genki turned back and saw Mocchi climbing up onto Golem's shoulder, and Holly being placed back down on the ground by the gentle rock giant.

"Mocchi!" Genki groaned as the Monster fell asleep.

Holly giggled, walking up beside him. "It's ok, Genki. Really, I don't mind walking for a while."

Genki shook off his sleepiness immediately and smiled back at her. "As long as your ok with it, Holly."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They were all desperately tired when they finally reached the cabin's that Hikari owned in the heart of the forest.

Trudging forward almost as if they were zombies, they fell asleep each in their own place, except for Golem, who slept peacefully outside. Mocchi had to be dragged to a bed opposite the one Genki had stayed in, as he would not wake up no matter what they tried.

When she saw that they were all sleeping soundly, Hikari disappeared, into the smaller cabin that was filled with mechanical gadgets. Yawning widely, she took one last look at the cabin opposite hers before going in for the night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hikari was awoken early the next morning by the phone ringing. Groaning, she walked over and picked up the receiver. "Talk to me."

"Agent L? We have a situation. Gather the boy and his Monster's immediately."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yo. I'm trying to update all my stories before I go back to school on the 17th. I'm not entirely sure what school will be like, as I'll be going into high school, a whole new building and experience for me. I'll try to update as soon as possible during the school year, and I'm sorry if they become irregular or spacious intervals again.

Also, I've noticed that I haven't been giving the Monster's a lot of lines. I'm trying to fix that in these later chapters. I don't want any of the characters left out, of course. And, while I'm thinking about it, I hope that none of the characters appear OOC to any of you. If so, I would love it if you would tell me, so I can make a mental note of it. Thanks.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I never thought that this story would be so popular. You've made me very happy.

See ya! Ja!

Review please!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 15: Mission Impossible?

_"Agent L? We have a situation. Gather the boy and his Monster's immediately."_

Hikari was used to these kinds of calls and was instantly alert, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and hurriedly getting dressed while pressing the phone to her ear by employing her shoulder for help.

"Situation?" She demanded rather than asked as she pulled socks on. "Where?"

The man on the other end did not hesitate in answering her question. "You'll find the location on your beeper." He informed her.

"What an excuse for just being lazy." She grumbled through grit teeth as she pulled the beeper from the depths of her pants pocket. Hikari took one look at it before gritting her teeth in astonished anger.

"What is this?!" She demanded loudly, making the man on the other end flinch suddenly. "How am I supposed to move them, or even myself for that matter, all the way tot he other side of the country in such a limited time period?! The place will be in ruins by the time we get there!!"

"It's not my fault, L." The man griped back at her. "I was only given orders to contact you."

Hikari groaned loudly, pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes to try and calm herself somehow. "Alright, alright. Look, transfer me to the Boss, maybe he'll find some way to transport us."

"No can do, L. Sorry."

Hikari hissed angrily. "Why not?" She barked at him.

"Look, I already know what he's gonna say. Save your breath, L. He's not going to help you with that, it's under your jurisdiction, right? You should know him better than that by now."

Hikari was silent for a moment, mulling it over. When she said nothing, her companion on the other line inquired tentatively: "L?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Ok, I'll see what I can do. And if the whole city burns tot he ground before we get there, tell the Boss what I think about him for me, will ya?"

Her companion smiled, laughing slightly. "Alright, alright." But he became instantly serious. "Now get on the job, L. That boy and his Monster friends are our only hope. You understand that?"

"Copy."

* * *

Hikari stormed into the cabin that Genki and them were staying in. She hated to wake them so early, she knew that they were probably dead tired from the day before, but she had no power over this at all. 

Tiger opened one lazy eye and peered at her, irritated by her loud intrusion on his sleep. "What is it?" He managed to ask, though his voice was raspy.

Hikari turned toward him, and he saw the fire of determination and hatred burning in them. "Something big is going down." She informed him tightly.

Tiger looked at her a moment longer through the single eye before shutting it slowly and rousing himself to his feet, ignoring her tone of voice as she spoke.

"I'll go wake the others." He said, trotting into another room that the monsters were staying in.

Hikari sighed angrily before shaking Hare slightly by grabbing his shoulder. "Hey." She called softly, peering intently at his closed eyes. "Get up."

The monster groaned and shifted in his sleep, his long ears twitching. Hikari didn't want to be too hard on him, but she had to wake him somehow, so she shook him harder, her voice picking up its tone. "Hare, you've got to get up."

Meanwhile, Tiger had succeeded in getting everyone else up, though Golem had already woken when Hikari had trudged by him earlier. He came in to see Hare still snoozing, oblivious to the gentle shake he was receiving, and Hikari's pleading voice in his ears.

Tiger had to chuckle. For someone who was supposed to be a 'special agent' she didn't act very much like one at times like these. She acted more like she was trying to wake a child than a full-grown monster that, mind you, slept as soundly as a log.

Now, Tiger did not actually understand what this 'special agent' thing was, but from Genki's reaction to it and the limited information he had acquired, he could assume that the job needed someone with an authoritative voice who could take command. That this job, as the name denoted, was very 'special', and not just anyone could be an 'Agent'. Still, this strange woman acted nothing like what he would have presumed an 'Agent' to act like. In fact, he had expected her to be quite stoic in times like this, to not truly care what happened to them, but to command them as if they were her subordinates that had been trained in the same way she had. None the less, she did not and he preferred this to what he had presumed of her.

Bemused, he walked up beside her at a steady gait. Putting his paws up on the side board of the bed frame so that he was equal in height with her crouched form, he smirked knowingly down at Hare. "Here, let me." He offered before raising one paw over his friends' head and letting it drop so that it smothered the rabbit monster into the pillow.

Hare immediately waved his arms wildly, his legs kicking the sheets off of him as he struggled to get up and breath.

Tiger allowed him the breath after a moment of contentedly smothering him into the pillow.

Hare gasped, sitting straight up and taking in several long, deep breaths before glaring at Tiger angrily. "What was that for?!" He sputtered, waving his arms frantically at the wolf monster.

Tiger chuckled, striding away after briefly glancing at the rabbit over his shoulder. "It's time to get up." He replied simply.

Hare looked out the window and saw that the light was just barely visible. It was still pretty dark out. "But it's so early!!" He complained, instantly hit with a wave of exhaustion.

Hikari bit her bottom lip briefly. She hoped that they had enough strength left to fight again. She wasn't sure they would make it anyway, but if they did, they wouldn't hold much of a chance in a fight.

Taking a deep, calming breath, she forced herself to shift into her most authoritative voice, commanding everyone's attention as she got to her feet and strode in front of them all.

"There is another monster appearance, as you may have very well guessed." She began, looking them all over sternly. "However, there is one minor problem. . ."

They all leaned in, eager to hear what they were woken so abruptly and early for.

Hikari lifted her eyes to theirs, determination and blind anger shining in their swirling depths. "The location is on the other side of the country."

Silence fell, and they all became tense as they shared the same thought. 'Impossible.'

Genki clenched and unclenched his fists angrily gritting his teeth. "How. . .how are we supposed to get there?" He asked, breaking the silence with the question that everyone was dying to ask the 'special agent'.

Hikari sighed, expelling anger that had built up in her chest. "To tell the truth, I have no idea. My stupid boss won't lend me any support because he's a-" She stopped herself short, noticing the young and innocent ears present. "Because he's a total loser." She corrected.

Hikari continued on, ranting and raving, totally unaware of the strange looks the others were giving her. "He could at least send me some support!! What does he expect me to do?! Rip a hole in the air that'll send us straight to our destination!! I wasn't trained to wield magic!! I was trained to execute elite strategies against my enemies!!" Hikari was ruffling her unbound hair angrily. The others were sure that she was about to pull a tuft out in her frustration.

Finally, though, she stopped to take a breath and Suezo took the chance. "I may be able to help." He tried not to sound too pompous, but the tone still managed to slide into his voice as he spoke.

Hikari stopped mid-stride and looked at him curiously. "Really?"

Suezo nodded proudly. "Yes. I happen to have a special technique that will help us."

The others sweatdropped, aware of what he was referring to immediately. Hikari and Pixie, however, did not, and peered at him, his words furthering their curiosity.

"Uh, Suezo, I thought you couldn't use that move." Holly stated, trying not to hurt his feelings.

Suezo brightened up further. "I'm sure I can use it now, Holly."

Tiger and Hare exchanged a glance before sighing and shaking their heads.

"What move is this?" Hikari questioned, quizzically studying everyone's reactions to Suezo's words.

"Teleport."

The others heaved a sigh, sweatdropping again while Pixie and Hikari started to get the idea that they were seriously missing something.

The monster and human exchanged a confused glance before inquiring about this strange technique that the others seemed unsure of it.

"You are sure you can perform this?"

Suezo seemed to catch on and gave them all a hurt look. "I can." He grumbled rather angrily.

Hikari let her lower lip go and ushered for them to follow her out the door after a few seconds of inward debate. "It's worth a shot, c'mon Suezo."

They trudged out after her, frantic to help, but too tired to really know where they were going.

Hikari stopped as soon as they were all out the door and gestured for Suezo to come forward. Suezo came up, straightening up and hopping proudly in front, smiling broadly at them all.

The blond agent fell back, inwardly praying that this 'power' of Suezo's would work. She wasn't sure what would happen if they didn't manage to get to the city that was in certain peril at the moment.

"Everyone form a circle and hold hands around me." He ordered. The congregation of monsters and humans did as they were told; though it was a bit harder for Tiger, who could not participate in the handholding. Rather, the two standing on either side of him had to place a hand on his back.

"Now, concentrate your energy on me and the place that we are destined." They closed their eyes and again did as he told them without a word.

Suezo grew still and silent in the middle of the circle, power licking up like flames from him suddenly. His bottom lip quivered in his concentration; his forehead twitched briefly.

Finally, after a painfully long silence, Suezo's single eye flew up as wide as it could go, the black pupil within his eye becoming so small that it was barely distinguishable against the green coloring.

**_"Teleport!!!"_**

* * *

* * *

Sorry to cut it there you guys, but you need something to hang on to until my next update right? **wink **I'm so happy that I got a new page breaker now too. My friend, skitz, told me about this when I was complaining to her and now i'm absolutely loving it, though I don't like it as much as my old ones. . .but whatever.

Thanks for the reviews as always, I'm trying to update as much as I can. High School is great so far but very demanding.

Anyway, thanks again. Ja'ne.

Review please!!


	16. Chapter 16

Is That You?

By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 16:: The Technique is Mastered 

"_**Teleport!!!"**_

Suezo's voice was loud in their ears, echoing in the depths of their minds which were all still concentrated on him, and their destination. The cry reverberated in the forest and the mountains, shooting back at them as they grit their teeth; sweat starting to fall from their open pours.

Everything was still, and it seemed like they stood there for forever before they all felt a pulling on their minds and spirits. Their bodies remained fine, this strange feeling was completely internal. It was as if their souls were being sucked from their bodies, and their mind was the only thing that seemed to register the shock of it all. Even their heartbeats seemed to have stopped.

Genki became nervous as everything seemed to slow around him; the weird tugging on his soul did not help his predicament either. Tentatively, he tried to open one eye to peer around.

But a vast roaring suddenly rose in his ears, and he squeezed them back shut in pain. He ground his teeth, the sound was hurting his ears and he could not moved his hands to cover them. It was as if everything but his mind was frozen. Yet his ears were intact, though he was sure they would be bleeding soon enough.

He was unaware of his friends as he felt the world underneath him moving, at first slowly, and then faster and faster until he was sure that he would be jarred or thrown if he did not hold tightly to his friends' palms.

His mind spun, but in the midst of all the frantic thinking, he kept one perpetual thought still in mind. The place they were headed was pictured in his head as if he was already standing there. Behind his tightly clenched-shut eyes, he saw the rising spires of the populous city, and the many people bustled in the streets, unaware of his overview of them.

He had never actually been to this place before, but he had seen enough pictures on the news and in textbooks to know what to picture in his mind for Suezo. Briefly, his mind wondered on the thought of what the others, or rather, those that had not even seen pictures of the city, were imaging for the eyeball monster. He hoped that he and Hikari could provide a distinct enough image for their monster ally.

The world reeled, sending his own mind reeling as well. He felt a sickness squeeze in his stomach, it rose in his throat briefly before he forced it back down. He would not let himself become sick all over his friends from such a voyage, though he was sure that his churning stomach was not going to agree with him.

Genki was thankful when the spinning and pulling sensation both halted, the roaring wind in their ears dying just as instantly. Everything was quite, and Genki could feel cold sweat on his back, and in the clammy palms that he held. Relieved that he was not the only one who had been shaken up by the ride, he opened his eyes and smiled awkwardly at his friends.

"Did it work?" Hare asked, looking around. This city that they were in looked just like the one from before, only not all ruined and on fire. The people nearby were staring with boggling eyes, their lips thinning until they were little white lines on their faces.

Pixie turned her head toward a pair of gawking teenage boys. They were smirking at her strangely and after a good death glare, they left with wide, frightened eyes. "What were they looking at?" She growled to herself before turning back to her friends.

Genki and Hikari opened their eyes and investigated the area thoroughly. "Is this the right place, Genki?" Holly questioned him as she steadied herself. She was dizzy from all the spinning and her equilibrium had been thrown off.

Meanwhile, Suezo was grinning quite broadly to himself, his single eye shining as he realized that he had actually used the technique in one try. It had almost been easy this time too. He tried to grin wider as his friends looked to him with grins of approval, but his face would not allow the smile to grow any wider, lest it engulf his head. _'I did it! I did it!'_ Inwardly, he was praising himself for a job well done.

Hikari gave him a relieved smile before her eyes turned stony and determined, her eyes quickly scanning the skies and the buildings nearby for any signs of trouble. Her ears strained to pick up even the faintest hint of any form of an alarm. But she could hear nothing above the bustle of the crowd, though a good deal of them had stopped to stare at the people in the middle of the road. Cars turned around them instead of stopping or honking, and drivers simply stared instead of yelling for them to get out of the road.

Everyone in the group liked this reaction to their appearance better than the one that they had received in the broken city nearer to Hikari and Genki's homes. However, they still did not appreciate the slack-jawed, wide-eyed stares of the people.

Hikari remained stoic though, her eyes never wavering as she stared distantly, her mind in a different place as she calculated and searched. Her gaze never fell on the staring people, but seemed to go right through them, as if they did not exist.

This produced a slightly eerie feeling to radiate through the 'invisible' people as her narrowed eyes pierced through them, giving them the sensation that she was viewing their minds and souls at leisure.

She took in a deep breath and sighed in frustration before she finally turned back to the others who were watching her closely. "Well, I suppose the only move we could make for now is to get to the sidewalk before some driver decides that he doesn't see us."

The group finally seemed to take notice of the many pairs of eyes that lingered on them, and, cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment, walked to the sidewalk and decided what to do from there.

"I thought you said that there was an emergency." Genki demanded, his eyes drooping slightly from lack of sleep.

Hikari growled in her mind as she noticed all of their fatigue. _'This isn't good.'_ She answered abruptly to his question though, so that she would not let on that she was worried. It was important to remain in control of such situations at all times. "That is what I was informed of. However, that could be translated into two separate meanings."

They waited patiently for an explanation. Knowing that she would provide one without their questioning.

"It could mean that the city _is_ in danger at that time." She stopped for dramatic pause as she lifted her head to the gray sky above. "Or it could mean that the threat hasn't arrived yet."

The others looked skyward as well, drawing the attention of the people around them, who also lifted their heads. Usually, such a thing would be comical, if it were not for the imminent danger that approached. Genki felt a small chill run down his spine as the clouds swirled and surged above him.

"Hikari." He claimed her attention immediately. Her face turned from the clouds and she peered at him questioningly, though her face was impassive of any other emotion.

"Shouldn't we move? I mean - leaving the monsters out in front of all these people like this?"

Hikari turned her head back skyward, as if she had not heard him. After a moment of tense silence, Genki spoke up again. "Hikari." He bit out her name sharply. Still, she showed no signs of having heard him.

"H-"

"We should move now." She interrupted him, sweeping past, their shoulders almost touching. Genki froze as she passed, and rounded in a circle after her. He was angered by her dismissive attitude. She had become like this before. Why did she change her attitudes so much? It only furthered his anger toward her that she could be such a schizophrenic.

_'I suppose it must come from her job. . .'_ He thought grudgingly in his mind_. 'But that doesn't dismiss her rudeness.'_ He added bitingly.

They trudged after her, only half-awake as they suddenly felt the chill of the early-morning wind on them. It seemed to penetrate, going to their very bones and making them shiver so hard that they were sure that their bones would be shaken loose inside of their bodies.

Holly's teeth chattered slightly, her breath barely visible as it came out in steamy little wisps from her mouth. She rubbed her hands on her arms, trying to gather warmth into them, but it helped very little.

Genki made a face, wishing that he had some cloak to provide for her. Biting on the inside of his right cheek thoughtfully, he pulled off his hat and placed it on her head with a small grin. "Ninety-nine percent of your body heat is lost through your ears." He informed her, the smile broadening into a large, amused grin.

Holly smiled back at him. "Thank you." She replied, pulling the hat snuggly down over her head.

People continued to stare, but the police never showed up. When Genki inquired Hikari about this, she replied that either the people did not care, were too scared to call for the police, or the police was already under the control of 'her Agency'. Meaning that any reports of traveling monsters and strangely clothed humans in the city would be dismissed.

"Miss Hikari, do you think that there are any others like us that got pulled into this world?" Holly asked tentatively. She was slightly intimidated by Hikari when she grew into this foul kind of mood. Though it did not frighten her, she was reluctant to bother the fellow fighter when she was acting this way.

Hikari looked sidelong at her, as if mulling it over. "As in?"

"I mean – people like myself from the 'monster world'. Could others also be pulled through?"

"No." She seemed sure of this answer, as she answered almost immediately. "You were, and will be, the only human from your world that was pulled through."

"Why only me?"

Hikari nodded at the green stone that hung from Holly's neck once again. "That bauble of yours is the answer. This world vortex pulls in only beings with strange powers, or 'magic' as you might call it. The Monsters have that such power, and you have that power around your neck, which affected your entire being as it was pulled through the vortex. However, it is still possible that if the worlds fully integrated that other humans would be pulled through as well."

Genki stepped up to the plate now. "What about me? Are there any other gamers like me that were pulled through by your little 'accident'?"

Hikari ignored his sarcasm, though it struck home as he had intended it to. "No. Your disc was the only one we tampered with. We did not anticipate that you would fall prey to what you did. I am sorry."

Genki raised an eyebrow at her. Was she. . .apologizing to him?

He felt the corners of his mouth twitching, and soon, he was smiling broadly again at her. Running one finger underneath his nose, her let out a pleased laugh. "Nah, that's ok. I'm glad it happened." He said, his eyes shining brightly with happiness, and some other hidden emotion.

Hikari looked back and was slightly puzzled by his smile and words. She had not anticipated this either.

Genki took no notice of her raised eyebrow and looked around at his friends that flanked him. "Yeah, I wouldn't have changed what happened for the world. I'm glad I got sucked into the Monster world."

His monster friends smiled back knowingly, a few contented chuckles rumbling around, despite the cold air and heavy fatigue.

". . .Otherwise, I wouldn't have met these guys."

* * *

Hello, back again. Ya'll miss me? **Crickets** Hm, I guess not.

Ok, this was mainly just another chapter for explanations sake. Sorry guys. But there will be more action next time, I promise. Plus, I wanted to have a few cute moments with the characters, since I thought the story was in need of some cute stuff. **Nervous laugh** Heh. . .

Thanks for your reviews, as always. You guys really motivate me and make me feel really happy. I'm so glad everyone likes this story so much.

Ok, so, I promise for another update soon enough, and next time with more action and all that good stuff. Oh, and more lines for the monster's and Holly and all them. I feel like I focus on Hikari too much, which makes me feel like I'm writing an OC romance or something. But that's not what she is!! **Frustrated** Gah, so, next time, definitely going to try and improve there.

Alright, enough of my chatter. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and for your continued support. **Smile**

Ja'ne.

Review please!!


	17. Chapter 17

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 17:: Fight On 

They had traveled through the city at a rather slow pace, and had yet to find any monsters, or any sign of disturbance. This seemed to peeve the usually calm Hikari, as everyone could see the muscles in her mouth tightening as she continued to grit her teeth.

There was a moment of utter silence between them all that was so tense that not one of them dared to break it. Suezo looked sidelong at Genki hopefully, and as he caught the young boy's eye, Genki noticed that everyone else except for Hikari seemed to be watching him expectantly. His gut tightened slightly as he met each of their eyes, inwardly aware of what they wanted him to do.

They expected him to speak to Hikari now. He partially understood this, seeing as he was the closest to an actual leader among them, and he was from the same time period as Hikari. They must expect him to understand her and be able to communicate better with her than they could. Embarrassed, he gulped down his slight anxiety and turned toward the older girl in determination.

Opening his mouth, he was about to speak when Hikari interjected him. "Shh." She commanded, looking at the dark, rolling clouds overhead. The cars on the street had stopped, and the usually busy city was dead silent, even the cooing of pigeons was not heard. It was if the whole place could sense something coming.

Genki had learned about that in school. That animals were silent before an earthquake; that birds stopped singing before a volcano erupted. Because they could all sense something earth-shattering was about to take place. Of course, that was just superstition wasn't it? Maybe that did happen, but a whole city, even full of people, going silent like that? No, it couldn't possibly happened. . .could it. . . ?

Thunder rolled overhead and Hikari looked to him, her tone serious. "It will be up to you and your friends this time. I don't have any power to fight this." She informed him sternly.

Genki raised his eyebrows in puzzlement. "What do you mean you can't help us?" He demanded, though his tone wasn't harsh with his demanding.

Hikari took in a deep breath as she glanced at the rumbling clouds once again. "Listen – I was not trained to fight this menace. I'm a tactician. And even that will fail us here. I have very little knowledge of this threat. It's up to you now. I've taken you this far, but I can't go beyond here to help you."

Genki looked at her with wide, utterly confused eyes. "You're just going to leave us. . . ?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Hikari nodded sharply. "There is nothing more I can do for you, Genki. You and your friends are the only ones who can go on from here." She gave him a confident smile, breaking the ice of her earlier attitude.

Genki gulped and looked back at them for reassurance. The Monsters and Holly seemed equally as confused as he. Genki turned back to Hikari, his eyebrows still raised. "Why are we the only ones?"

"You are the ones that have the power, Genki." She clapped him on the shoulder to show her confidence as she flashed another soft smile at him. "I know you guys can do this."

"Do what. . . ?" But before the rest of the sentence could be finished, lightening struck overhead, highlighting the sky and the silent area around them in an eerie way.

Hikari looked to the flashing sky and studied it for a moment before she seemed to understand something herself. A wry smile crossed her lips before she turned to Genki and the others and grinned brightly. "I think the emergency has finally pulled through."

They raised their eyes to the clouds and looked through wide, frightened eyes as the monsters of all shapes and sizes poured from the clouds above. Holly gasped at the number of them, her eyes shining with anxiety. How could they ever plan to fight off the numbers?

Genki clenched his fists and looked sharply toward Hikari who had turned to watch the descent of the Monsters. Slowly, her head turned back toward him as she felt his eyes on her. Her steely resolve seemed to be back in place, as her eyes seemed empty as she looked to him. "You must hurry. The most terrible of threats is coming."

Tiger let out a snarl, and Pixie's wings flapped as she braced herself on the sidewalk. "There's no time to argue with her, Genki." Tiger growled. "If you want to save your world, we're going to have to move out like she said."

Genki grit his teeth, staring at Hikari for only a few brief seconds before turning away to mount his friend. Nodding sharply, he looked around to his companions. "C'mon guys!!" He yelled, gesturing for them to move forward.

Golem rumbled before his stone body pushed forward, Holly seated on his shoulder safely. "Hold on tightly, Holly." He warned her in his deep tone. Holly smiled at him, though her eyes and mind were on the strange yellow haired girl that was watching them through emotionless eyes. "I will, Golem."

* * *

Hikari watched them as they left, her entire being seemed empty. Inwardly, she told herself that if she got emotionally attached to them, that if she ever considered them as 'friends', or if they ever considered her one, that she could not fulfill her duty correctly. _'I must stay distant and discreet. This cannot be finished if I let emotions get in the way. . .'_

Feeling sadly out-of-place, she turned and headed to the hidden control room inside of the large corporate office building that lay behind her. Sighing, she looked one last time at the boy and his monster companions before pushing the glass doors open. "They are the only ones now."

* * *

Genki watched Hikari over his shoulder until she was just a speck, and the roars of the monsters coming down on them overhead were heard becoming louder and louder. Angry and confused, he pressed Tiger onward, though his monster friend didn't need much encouragement to go faster toward the falling enemies.

"Hold tight, Genki." Tiger smirked as he glanced upward at his friend.

Genki came out of his own little in time to utter a single confused blurb before Tiger jumped up into the air, far above the heads of their allies, the smirk still on his face. Opening his mouth, his fangs glistened slightly in the dim light as a blue orb started to form in his mouth. **_"Ice bomb!!"_**

It shot out toward the enemy monsters which screamed as the ice-cold blast hit them dead on. Genki and Tiger both let out a whoop of joy as they came back down. They watched as frozen monsters fell to the earth, chipping their ice prisons as they hit the earth. Their shocked faces were still in place as if they had been stuck in time.

Holly gave them a relieved smile, but still there was the howl of enemy's overhead. Genki and Tiger looked back skyward before they looked to each other and smirked again, their anger at the strange girl dispersed. Genki gave his friend a thumbs up with a large grin. "Think we can do it, Tiger?"

Tiger chuckled slightly before turning his scarred head back toward the rumbling, rolling sky. "Yeah, we can do it."

* * *

**_"Fire Wall!!"_**

Pixie was sweating as she set the Monsters aflame with her attack. She had no idea how long they had been fighting, but the monsters seemed to be coming from nowhere in numbers so vast that it was nigh impossible to fight them all off. And just when she thought they had been gaining the upper hand, the Monsters had rumbled out of the clouds overhead in even greater numbers.

"Genki!" She called down desperately to her companion. "If we get above the clouds, maybe we can find where they are coming from and destroy it."

Genki looked up and considered it as he kicked and punched at a Zuum that was running around on the ground near he and Mocchi. **_"Cherry Blossom Blizzard, Chii!!"_**

He nodded in agreement as Mocchi fended off the Monsters around him. Pixie turned swiftly back toward the clouds. "I'll go as first!!" She called down to him before she flapped her wings and swept upward.

A small trail of sweat ran down the side of her head as she grit her teeth in determination. **_"Lightning!!"_**

* * *

Sorry, meant to post this chapter earlier, but stuffs came up. **sweatdrop**

Anyway, I hope I got the assumption of Tiger's attack right. I only knew the names of the attacks, and have forgotten how the Monsters that use them perform them. (Sadly, MR isn't shown on TV around here anymore, and I have yet to get any of the DVD's of the show.) If I make a blunder somewhere, you all will be sure to inform me, correct?

Thanks to my reviewers, as always. It's nice to see that there are so many people who are still suspicious of Hikari too. **little grin **I didn't think that very many people would like the idea of some strange girl appearing instead of Holly, and that they'd presume she was some form of Mary-Sue thing. **sweatdrop**

Ah, well, thanks again and see you all son! Ja'ne!!

Review please!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 18:: Threat 

Hikari looked out the large bay window, the slight glare causing a shallow reflection of herself in it as she peered out at the chaos below. Her blue eyes were clouded like the skies, something troubling deep within the recesses of her mind. She was biting her lower lip thoughtfully, a nervous habit she had picked up as of lately.

The humans had spilled from the city; upon her command her subordinates had ushered them all calmly away, though she doubted everyone had escaped. Some must have stayed to watch what would unfold, and what a show it would be for those unfortunate, curious souls.

"Is something wrong, Agent L?" A deep, rumbling voice came from the back of the room. From the shadows, a short figure could be seen swaying as it moved from one place to the other, obviously quite hard at work.

Hikari shook her head, her long braid whipping back and forth with her slight movement. "No. . ." She said softly, turning from the window, though she still looked worried. ". . .Are you sure we should be exploiting them like this?"

Hikari's questions was hesitant, so it was obvious she was addressing a superior, though she used no honorific or special tone for the man hidden in shadow.

He took his time in responding, obviously not as worried about it as she was. This man was corrupt in that way, she knew that. Using people for his own gain meant nothing to him. If something had to be done, in his eyes, it was ok to exploit whoever they had to. Though he never did such things on a whim.

". . .You're not from around here, are you L?"

Hikari shifted her weight, her eyes straying to the window once again. "N-no, but you already knew tha-"

"You're from. . .America, right?"

"Well, yes, but I-"

"Heh, you Americans do some pretty shifty things sometimes. And you want to come here and tell me that what I do is exploiting?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he came out of the shadows. He wore a rich brown tuxedo and had a set of thick black-rimmed glasses that perched on his wide nose that looked like it had been smashed into his face. To top it all off, he had a whole head of dark brown hair and a stubby beard with gray hairs growing in on both.

"We do not exploit children!" Hikari said, her eyes wide with her inner anguish as she pointed shakily out the window.

"You know very little what your country has done. What I do is to not only protect mine, but our world as well. You should understand that, young Agent." He went to the window, his fat-fingered hands folded behind his back as he watched the battle below, and the ground rocked with one of Golem's attacks. "You should know that it is not wise to get emotionally involved with those we are using, Hikari Oukami."

His dark eyes turned on her, and Hikari turned her head away and down to the ground, ashamed that she had broken one of the highest rules. His use of her true name showed that he was disappointed in her, and the impudence of her actions stung her more. "But. . .they are mere children. . ." She muttered softly, dismay in her tone.

"They may be," he nodded, sighing and turning away. "But that is the price that must be paid for this to succeed."

Hikari kept herself still, want to break out in a rage at him for his impudence and lack of caring for what was happening. He strode by slowly, as if there were nothing wrong with the world, his heels clicking on the floor, and his hands still clasped behind his back. As he passed, Hikari's body grew taught with his next words. "And you came with such high recommendations too. How sad."

* * *

Pixie's wing was torn in one place, but it was a minor tear, and could be fixed as soon as she was done investigating. It caused her only slight pain, and she was glad that it was not as bad as she had initially thought it was.

Monsters poured out from the sky on all sides, blocking her way, brushing by her, not seeing her through the dense fog that hung around them. And that is truly what it was. When Pixie had flown into them, she was stunned to find that they were not clouds at all, but a highly dense fog that seemed to be trying to suffocate her the closer she got to the center.

Her breaths came in short gasps, and often times she caught nothing but a mouthful of the foul water that hung around her and that clung to her body, leaving her spluttering for air. She had often thought of eradicating some of the water, but none of her attacks would have any effect, and she knew that using one even for a test would waste too much precious energy at the moment. Hissing angrily, she continued upward, her wings flapping noiselessly in the thick air.

* * *

On the ground, things were not going as smoothly. Genki was scratched and bruised, and there was a small chip in one wheel of his left roller blade. The others were not much better off. Of all of them, only Holly was the least battered. She had very little to give, but she did what she could for them.

Currently, she was helping Genki to his feet and anchoring one of his arms with hers. "Ugh. . .thanks Holly. . ." Genki groaned, wiping at his cheek with his arm. "That smarts."

Holly frowned, moving his hand so that she could take a look at him. "It's not so bad. I don't think it'll leave a permanent mark." She voiced, worry tingeing her tone.

Genki gave her a confident smile. "Nah, don't worry, Holly. I'm fine. You keep safe, ok?" He called before skating off in the direction of Mocchi.

Holly nodded, worry still filling her eyes. ". . ."

**_"Spin kick!"_**

Holly ducked when she heard Hare's voice so sharp in her ears, instinctively huddling away from whatever could possibly be near her that would cause her harm.

Turning her head, she saw Hare trying to regain his breath, puffing for air, his knees and arms bent, ready to fight. Sighing, he let his body relax and turned to Holly with a bright, hopeful smile. "You ok, Holly?"

He extended an arm toward her, and holly gratefully accepted it, getting to her feet slowly and surveying the damage. So many lost discs. . .

Her eyes grew with sadness for a moment before she answered Hare in an equally sad tone. "I'm fine, thank you Hare."

Hare's ears drooped as he turned his head to see what was attracting Holly's attention. His eyes surveyed the damage as well, watching his friends fight the still oncoming monsters. "Do you think it will be over soon?" Holly's voice was vacant.

Hare frowned, giving a regret-filled sigh. "We can only hope that some of our friends come through that portal."

"Or that Pixie finds the opening and can close it." Holly added, taking in now the sight of damaged office buildings and stores around them. The pavement was cracked and bruised from the fighting, lost discs littering it. Cars were overturned and smashed, fire leaping from some of them as they blared their anti-theft alarms loudly in protest to the brutal treatment.

Hare ushered her behind a large piece of pavement that had been uprooted, cars strewn about it, forgotten. Making her sit behind the large crag, he motioned for her to stay where she was. "You stay here, Holly." He voiced before disappearing around the side, a war cry sounding as he sent an attack at a monster enemy that had started to follow them.

* * *

Pixie was gasping, sweat running down her face in buckets as she panted for air.

Gritting her teeth, she desperately fought onward, knocking aside an enemy with one of her long legs. "Get. . .outta. . .my. . .way. . ."

Growling, she suddenly remembered days when no one would dare step in her way. She had been Pixie, a cold and ruthless ruler under Moo. Now that was no more, and she valued the friendships that she had found in Genki and the others. Still, it would not do for those that fought her to think she had grown weak.

This irked her beyond imagining, and she felt her eyes glow strangely blue for a moment as a hint of her inward, flaming anger.

There was a sudden shriek above her, and Pixie raised her head, some of her hair sticking to her sweaty face. Above she saw the fog parting, light flooding in toward her eyes.

Smiling apprehensively, she flapped her wings and sent herself zooming through the parted fog. She burst forth, cool air wrapping around her immediately as a welcoming gesture. She was quite glad for the cool breeze, but did not dawdle in her work.

Hurrying forward, she beat off various enemies that soared toward her, until she finally saw the rip in the air from which the monsters were pouring out from.

It was enormous, and still growing as more monsters fought to get through. She suppressed an outraged gasp. Now was the time for one of those blasted things that that Hikari girl had! Gritting her teeth, she flew to the opening, examining it. The monsters were frantically escaping, not seeming to notice her as she flew steadily forward.

It seemed two-dimensional, flat on one side, and open on the other. It did not seem to be connected, and one would not see it at all from behind. This puzzled her, but she decided not to think on it as it wasted too much time.

_'Now. . .what was involved the last time that girl Hikari had Genki gather all those monsters in that one place. . . ?'_ Thinking back, she puzzled over it only briefly, the memories playing over in her mind swiftly.

_'Lightening!' _The thought suddenly struck her. Well, it had not been lightening _exactly_, but it was some form of lightening, she was sure. Hadn't Genki explained to her that it was called electricity?

She clenched her fists. If she screwed up, she might make matters worse. Glancing at the widening portal, she saw that she did not have much of a choice. It was now or never. Feeling the last of her power drain into her hands, she hoped against all hope that her attack would work.

**_"Lightening!!!!"_**

* * *

Hey, sorry, life has been mean lately. Very tired right now and sorry that I left it on a cliffhanger there.

By next chapter, we should see more of Hikari's industry, and maybe start to bring this to a closure. It all depends on how Hikari's end holds out right now.

Thanks for all your continued reviews and support. I truly appreciate it.

Ja'ne!

Review please!!


	19. Chapter 19

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 19:: Big Bang

Hikari watched the chaos, her mind swirling, her blue eyes clouding like the sky before a storm. For the first time in years she was starting to break her own hard emotions, and felt the pangs of guilt riddle through her mind and heart as she watched what her work had done.

_'This is for the best, I did the right thing. . .'_ She kept telling herself over and over from her seat on the roof of the large, empty office building. From there she had a plain, clear view of what was happening, what she had helped bring into existence.

"What'cha doin'?" Came a sneaky voice from behind her suddenly. Hikari was shaken from her thoughts and tore her head upward sharply, her mouth slightly open as she cried out in shock.

"Ah! It's you, Seisuke." Hikari's tone quieted as she saw whom had spoken, and her eyelids flitted back down from their raised position.

Seisuke was an Agent like Hikari, though he was neither trained, nor came from America, like she did. Neither did he grow up in Japan, or anywhere remotely close. True, his name was Japanese, but, like Hikari, that was mere coincidence, for truly, he had been born and raised in Germany, though he had very little accent in his tone now. The only time anyone could ever tell he was truly from Germany was when he gave it away by inserting German words into his speech when he felt like surprising people.

The thin boy gave her a smug smirk, leaning back from her and crossing his arms. "Well, well, Agent L, is that sadness I see in your eyes?" He asked smoothly, leaning back down, so close to her face that she blushed. His eyes searched hers for a few seconds as she tried to pull her face away from his gaze. His scrutiny was making her uncomfortable.

"If you see anything, it is none of your concern." Hikari snapped out at him, getting to her feet.

His eyes continued to follow her though as she got to her feet and walked away, heading for the door that would lead her back inside of the building. His next words made her freeze in position though, and he knew that they had the desired affect as he saw her shoulders hunch in anger. "The Boss was right, Americans aren't trained well enough nowadays."

Hikari wheeled around, her eyes narrowed on him, her demeanor suddenly cold and her gaze sharpened on him. "Mind your own business, Seisuke!" She ordered him angrily.

Seisuke looked on smugly, liking that he had been able to rile her up. He didn't answer her right away though, but instead closed his eyes slowly, still wearing a smug smirk on his lips as she started a slow, winding gait in her direction. At one point, he leaned too far in the curve of the gait and suddenly flitted away, seeming to disappear from sight.

Hikari flinched, her teeth barring, for she knew what game he was playing now. He would remain silent, waiting for her to drop her guard, or make a move before he popped in and startled her, making some snide comment about her abilities before disappearing completely.

"Seisuke, this isn't a time for your stupid games." She growled out, straightening up and looking from side to side slowly. _'I've made my decision. . .'_ Deliberately, she took a step forward, knowing that before her foot even hit the pavement, he would be by her ear, hissing a reprimand.

Just as she suspected, she felt his presence close to her just before her foot hit the ground, but he withheld any words, which caused her to gasp in slight surprise. He smirked as she gasped and turned her head a notch to see him. He was taller than she was, so his smirking lips were in line with her eyes. Hikari's eyes widened a degree as his lips peeled back, revealing his teeth barred into a smirk-like smile. "You're not supposed to call me by my real name when we're on duty, _Agent L_." He said sarcastically.

Hikari blushed confusedly at how close he was to her face. Seeing how uncomfortable she was, he leaned closer, his eyes dancing with amusement as she pulled back, glaring at him. "What's the matter, L? Aren't you in a hurry to go help that boy and his silly friends?"

Her eyes flashed suddenly and Hikari lashed out at him. "You-!" She cried angrily, forcing him away from her. Without another word, she turned and fled, her braid whipping out behind her as she disappeared through the door and down the stairs.

Seisuke watched in amusement, his hands at his sides. Long strands of his bangs hung in his eyes and around his face, and what remained of his semi-long hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail that spilled down his lean back. His dark eyes were still dancing with amusement at his fellow agent. "It's always so much fun to mess with her head, too bad I'm going to have to stop her." He sighed, running his hand through his bangs and pushing them away from his face, though they slid right back into his eyes again.

"She won't like it, but the Boss' orders are the Boss' orders after all." He let out another resigned sigh, watching her figure as it escaped out of one of the doors from below and she raced toward the action not too far away. Smirking down at her gleefully, he took two steps back before running toward the edge and jumping over, hovering in the cool air above the earth for a moment before plummeting toward the ground at an immense rate. "You should know better than to run from me, Hikari. . ."

* * *

**_"Lightening!!"_**

Pixie felt her energy drain from her like water from an overturned cup, releasing through her fingers toward the opened void that was spilling enemy monsters.

Black splotches appeared before her eyes as more and more of her energy was sapped. Gasping for breath, she found that her eyelids were so weighted, that she could no longer hold them open, and her world fazed to darkness as the thought of sleeping hit her.

Slowly, her world reeled and her last conscious observation was of the fluttering feeling that flitted through her whole body as she tilted backward and fell to earth, her wings useless at her sides.

* * *

Everything seemed to stop as a flash of light was seen tearing through the clouds above, parting them slightly. It grew so much that it blinded those below, and briefly, all actions on either side stopped completely. Genki squeezed his eyes shut tightly, raising one arm to cover his brow, though it proved useless.

All around could be heard the protesting hisses and growl's of monsters and from far away Genki thought that he caught the sound of Holly gasping in surprise.

From above came a cry of some incoherent word, and he was sure that it was Pixie who had spoken from the clouds. _'Is she in trouble?'_ He wondered as he tried to open his eyes against the overwhelming rays of the white light.

Unknown to everyone around the area the misty clouds were being banished by the bright light from the source. The void was closing at a rapid pace, and the monsters beyond screeched in protest to being cut off from their destination.

Eventually, the light diminished, though at a relatively slow pace. Genki was the first to blink into the lesser light though, and he was just in time to see a small, black figure falling toward the earth from the sky above. He gasped, his mouth hanging open in shock. His vision had seemed to increase in that moment and he knew exactly who the shape was without any shred of doubt in his mind. "Pixie!" He let out a strangled cry before he raced toward her, his skates fumbling over rocks and around rubble.

"Pixie!" He cried again, going up a piece of road that had been shot upward at an angle in the fight. Launching himself into the air at a swift pace, he soared toward the falling figure, hoping that his timing was right.

Sweat poured down his body, and he knew he was running on pure adrenaline as his legs shook uncertainly below him. He gasped as he took to the air, aware that if he didn't make it, he was sure to hurt both Pixie, and possibly kill himself.

His arms reached out, his eyes focused on the broken monster that was hurtling toward him, exhausted and spent. Hoping against hope, he watched as she landed squarely into his arms, much to his relief. What happened next he was no longer aware, for time seemed to speed back up to it's normal pace.

He was only aware of one thing the entire time. That he was extremely tired. Even the pain of hitting the ground with Pixie's dead weight on top of him did not penetrate his mind that was slowly receding into darkness.

Genki faintly heard the gasps of his friends and Holly's shrill cry as they landed harshly, but still, it was as if his mind were pulling away, seeping through his body and into the ground, further and further away until he wasn't sure where he was. He felt like he was floating; though the outside pain would quickly have told him otherwise.

* * *

Hikari skidded to a halt, the sound of gravel rubbing harshly against concrete heard under her feet. Dust formed around her tracks, but she ignored the strange feat she had just accomplished, her eyes narrowing on her fellow agent. "Seisuke! Get out of my way!"

The boy smiled brightly at her, he loved teasing her. "Well, you see, I can't do that. The Boss said that you're not to interfere anymore, Agent L. And appointed me to make sure that you go no further." He was still beaming, obviously quite pleased with himself.

"Why are you doing this, you fool? You know as well as I what is coming next! I can't let them go against that thing on their own!" Hikari demanded, her temper, which she had kept so long suppressed, flared out angrily for the first time in years.

Seisuke looked at her cluelessly for a moment before placing his arms behind his head, raising one leg to rest against the other, and looking to the gloomy sky just as cluelessly. "_Ich weisst es nicht_."

Looking back to her, he found that Hikari had disappeared while he wasn't watching. "Ack!" He cried before turning on his heel and fleeing after Hikari, her hair plainly visible against the dark rock. "She's gonna make me loose my job. . ."

* * *

Mr. Takata sat in his high-backed, western office chair that swiveled on its pivot with ease. His fingertips touched each other lightly, creating a tent-looking figure with his hands. Sighing in frustration, he leaned forward, pressing the fingers on the spot just underneath his nostrils.

His glasses gleamed in the dim light that came from the large screen in front of him. Currently, it was fuzzy, but soon, he would be receiving a transmission from _his_ boss_es_. There were four of them, to be correct, each from a different corner of the world. They were the ones that were in charge of this investigation, and they were the ones who had funded the initial testing of alternate dimensions. He chuckled to himself, finding it amusing that these people who were selling kids' video games world wide, were involved in something directly connected to their own wild imaginations.

Next to him, stuck in the shadows stood a boy with short hair. He seemed eternally un-amused, and Takata had to admit that he was the best trained of any of the Agents working underneath him. The girl, Hikari, had proved to be just the same, but maybe he had been fooled, or trusted her too much with such a project, for it all seemed to fade away to dust when she came into contact with that boy and his monsters.

Then there was the other boy, from Germany, the one by the name of Seisuke. Takata had never believed that the boy would be well trained in emotion management, but what he lacked there, he made up for in skill and precision. He was a goof - and Takata suspected him of having some kind of feeling toward the girl Hikari, though she appeared oblivious - still, he was good enough.

Then there was this boy, the one who was the best of them all in Takata's eyes. Unlike Hikari, he did not disobey orders, and, unlike Seisuke, he never squandered his time, but finished things appropriately and swiftly. But above all, he never seemed to show emotion, not once. Not a need for sleep, not hunger, or thirst even, he never complained like Seisuke, and he never fumed or became frustrated like Hikari. He was the perfect soldier.

Takata smirked at the boy now, recalling his name. Dakasu. A strange name, and one that Takata had no inkling as to the meaning of, but still a good name for the boy, he decided. Though he seemed a little too thin and sharp looking to be called 'Dakasu'.

The screen stopped fuzzing in front of Takata, and he turned his attention back to the screen sharply, watching it in irritation. As four faces appeared separately on the screen, he rose and greeted them with a confident smile. "Good evening Gentlemen. . .and Lady."

* * *

Holly let out a shriek of despair as she saw her friends hit the ground from the height they had been at. Forgetting the danger, she ran toward them, tears starting to come to her eyes. "Genki! Pixie!" She cried, her throat tightening.

She stopped as she reached their still forms. Going down on her knees, she reached down and touched Genki's cheek softly, her hand trembling from fatigue and worry. Tears slipped down her cheeks. "Genki. . ." She sobbed, seeing that he was bleeding from some wound.

The remaining monsters came from their daze around her, and Holly's monster allies had to use the last of their strength to fight them off. They too, were worried for Genki and Pixie, but saw that there was nothing they could do at that point but beat off what remained of the enemy.

Holly licked dry lips and tried to pull Pixie off of Genki, in case her weight was crushing Genki's lungs. Tentatively, she watched, after removing Pixie, and was relieved to see that he was still breathing, if only shallowly. Touching her hand to his chest, she felt his heart beat, and her tears were soon quelled as she smiled happily. _'Oh, good. . .'_

Turning her attentions to Pixie then, Holly checked to make sure that she was still breathing as well, and indeed she was. Holly sat back, satisfied with what she had found, though she was still distressed about what to do from there. Genki was still bleeding, and Pixie was pale and clammy. Looking around hopefully, she thought she saw two figures racing toward them from amongst the rubble. Just as she tried to focus though, Golem's large bulk got in the way as he tried to fend off a Big Blue, and obstructed her view.

Unsure, Holly gave Genki a helpless look. _'Without bandages, there's nothing I can do. . .'_ She bit her lower lip in earnest. "Oh, Genki. . ."

* * *

Wow, two weeks go by fast! Well, for me it did at least.

Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! I really, truly appreciate it. You guys are so great.

Ok, so, kinda a cliffy there, and I introduced new characters! Yay for me! Don't worry though, I'm making sure they get their screen time now, so that they don't take away from the ending and upcoming chapters too much. But for now, we should worry about poor Genki-kun!!

Ah, and for Seisuke's German stuff, I'll be adding a German dictionary at the end of each chapter for reference for those that need help. Also, be aware that since I cannot make an 'ess-tset', for words like 'weisst' and 'heisst', they shall be replaced with 'ss'. For those that do not know, an 'ess-tset' is like a capitol 'b', only funky lookin'. If you take German you'll know what I mean. There will be other such changes in the future.

**German Dictionary**

_Ich weisst es nicht_ – "I don't know."

Thanks again minaa-san! Ja'ne!!

Review please!!


	20. Chapter 20

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 20:: A Secret Society Revealed 

**_The screen stopped fuzzing in front of Takata, and he turned his attention back to the screen sharply, watching it in irritation. As four faces appeared separately on the screen, he rose and greeted them with a confident smile. "Good evening Gentlemen. . .and Lady."_**

* * *

****

The four figures nodded their heads at him, their mouths in thin, drawn looks. They all seemed eternally bored, especially the one woman who's picture was in the upper left hand corner of the screen,

Her light colored eyes were half-lidded against her short tan-brown hair. She appeared ruffled by being summoned to such a conference with her peers, and this mood made Takata feel nervous for of them all, she was the most moody and dangerous to his position.

"It is nice to see you all well and safe again." He said, rubbing his hands together, his back bent in a slight bow as he smiled at the four persons before him.

His subordinate, the Agent Dakasu's eyes danced with a smirk that did not come through on his lips. He was amused by his Boss' attempts to flatter and get in good with the higher-ups. They did not appear fooled either, and the woman quickly sighed, bringing her head up off her fist that she had laid it on and gave him an icy look.

"Get on with it already. Tell us what is going on down there!" She grumbled loudly, not caring for his little dance to impress them.

One of the men looked sidelong at her picture and chuckled at the look of horror that crossed Takata's face before he bowed deeply and continued on. "Yes, quite right, so sorry."

Shifting through his papers, he sighed to himself before addressing them again in a calm, collected manner. The woman, who went by the name of Himitsu Nagawa, had placed her head on her fist again, giving a tilt to her head and making her short hair spill slightly to one side. She still seemed annoyed, but Dakasu could see that she preferred the man's manner now than to his former behavior.

"Everything is going according planned," He began, but Himitsu cut him off.

"That's interesting. I thought that you were having trouble with your Agents, Takata?" She said, head-on-fist still. Her eyes flashed as she spoke which kindled a flash in Takata's as well.

He was taken aback by her intrusion and startled that she knew when he had told no one of the Agent Hikari's insubordination. Looking over his shoulder, he briefly glanced at Dakasu, but the boy's eyes were blank and unreadable. "Well, yes, but that is a minor thing-"

"It is **not** minor!" Himitsu challenged, slamming her fist down on her desk as she ground her teeth at him. The small man eeped; frightened by her completely. "Anytime there is a sign of rebellion, you should squash it before it gets out of hand, Takata!"

The woman seemed enraged now and slammed her fist again to emphasize the word 'squash.' As she spoke, the man in the lower left block continued to chuckle from behind his hand, his already narrow eyes coming together in amusement. The woman had no idea how much she was frightening the man she was chastising.

When she stopped to take a breath, the up until then unnamed man took the time to intervene before she got too out of hand. "Calm yourself, Nagawa-san."

Looking downward at his picture out of the corners of her eyes, she sat solemnly back in her chair and nodded, forcing her temper to calm. Pleased that it had not taken an argument to get her to settle, he then turned back to a quite miffed Takata. "Please, tell us of what has transpired."

"The girl's name is Hikari Oukami." Takata sighed and ran one hand through his hair before continuing. Now that Himitsu was out of the way, he felt more confident and at ease. "She was a very good Agent up until a month or so ago when she was assigned to this particular job."

Himitsu's eyes widened a touch at the name of 'Hikari Oukami,' but other than that, she gave no real reaction to his words.

He dropped off and one of the other gentlemen tried to get him to talk. This man, in the lower left-hand corner, underneath Himitsu's box, had gray-white hair and a bushy mustache under his sharp nose. His face was wrinkled with age and when he spoke, it was in a dry, wheezing tone. "She was assigned to take the," He paused to wheeze for breath, "Outer forest sector and meet the incoming Hope there, wasn't she?"

Takato nodded definitively. "Yes." He gestured to the wall behind him and it immediately lit up, showing pictures of Tiger, Mocchi, Hare and the others. Behind them and to one side stood Pixie, Holly and Genki. All of they were smiling as if they were happy. The two unnamed old men gasped in wonder, but Himitsu just sighed in boredom as the other young man in the lower right hand box rolled his eyes at both Takata and Himitsu.

As Takata went on to explain who each person was and what powers they possessed, Himitsu muttered to herself. "Ugh, this is the most boring meeting of them all."

Himitsu, like her name might have suggested, knew every secret already and found it boring to have to sit through these meetings time after time with the two old men that were amazed by everything, and the young man that was constantly trying to flirt with her. She halted in annoyance when she heard his chuckle. Obviously, he had heard her quite clearly.

"Yes, I think he likes to hear himself talk." He added, glancing upward at her box and giving her a soft smile.

Himitsu returned the grin. She had to admit, he was a good enough companion and someone to talk to during the meetings, but other than that, she held no interest in him.

"I think it best you pay attention now, Sakino." She said, her eyes dancing with amusement and sarcasm.

His attitude didn't falter though, and he returned her sarcasm with his own. "Well, shouldn't Himitsu-san be doing the same, hm?"

Himitsu smirked, so, he knew that she had connections. . .

* * *

His head was pounding; he was aware of every beat of his heart in the back of his mind. Genki was somewhere between wakefulness and deep slumber. His body and mind both felt groggy and weak.

Genki's forefinger twitched as the sleep started to recede from his mind, helping him to regain consciousness. Groaning, his eyelids started to flutter open. The world was initially smeared and blurry, but it soon sharpened. As it did, he let out another groan, for the world was spinning and making multiples of itself now.

Finally, after closing his eyes again briefly, he opened them again to find that the world had indeed stopped spinning but was now blotted out by an unfamiliar face. Two bright, large eyes peered into his own with curiosity at an uncomfortably close range. "_Guten Tag_." The owner of the eyes greeted.

Genki cried out and started away as the gleaming eyes swung away sharply, the owner was smiling brightly. "Hikari! _Alle_! _Er ist gut_!" The boy called to someone outside of the room door.

The fair-haired boy jumped off the edge of Genki's bed and stood ready for something that he seemed to be anticipating with earnest joy.

Genki took the time to looked around. He appeared to be in a hospital room, laying in a hospital bed, with bandages on him. Blinking at all this, he wondered how he had gotten here and who this boy with the foreign language and tongue was. "Uhm, uh, sir-" He faltered in Japanese, trying to find a way to communicate.

Surprisingly, the boy turned his way and smiled even wider. Before he could say anything of relevance, the sound of feet was heard and he turned his head back to the door. "_Alle kommt_." He confirmed.

Without another word, Holly and Hikari were in the doorway, followed closely by every monster but Golem, who could not fit down the hallway. They were all beaming with relief, but Holly showed the most emotion. Small tears of joy welled into her bright brown eyes as she ran to Genki's side and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're ok, Genki." She said with a small laugh.

Genki smiled, one eye shut from a slight pain in his head at Holly's grip, but he didn't complain. He was relieved to see them all ok as well. Looking up to the others, he petted Tiger's head and gripped Mocchi into a hug with his other arm. "I'm glad to see you guys too."

Then, he noticed for the first time that his hands and arms were bandaged in places, and that there was a strange awkward heaviness to his head. Looking to Hikari with a questioning gaze, he saw her grin honestly, but nothing besides that. The boy beside her was still grinning too, but if someone had been looking close enough, they might have seen jealousy in his eyes for a brief moment.

"But, how did I get here?" He asked and then turned to the strange boy who he didn't know the name of. "A-and who are you?"

The boy made a flourishing bow. "_Ich heisst _Seisuke." He proclaimed proudly.

Hikari dropped her fist on the top of his head. "Talk so that he can understand you, Seisuke." She told him before turning to Genki with an exasperated look. "This is Seisuke, he's from Germany and is a fellow Agent."

Genki nodded, grinning at the older boy as he rubbed his head, making a face at Hikari's turned back. "Uhm, your cheek. . ." He started, staring at the large red spot on Seisuke's face. Like his hair, his skin was also fair, so the red stuck out like a sore thumb. It looked like it might bruise.

Seisuke frowned and touched his cheek briefly before looking up. "That has to do with why you're here." He said a little sternly, looking accusingly at Hikari who didn't seem to feel his eyes on her at all.

"How did I get here? And how is Pixie?" He asked hurriedly, looking up to his red-haired friend. Pixie smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

Holly took up the chance to tell Genki how he had come to this place before the conversation got too off-topic again. "You and Pixie had just been knocked out when Hikari came racing toward us. She directed us to a hospital and we took you there while Tiger and Hare finished what was left of the enemy monsters. Of course on our way to the hospital, Mr. Seisuke showed up and. . ." Holly dropped off, not wishing to speak unwell of him while he was in the room.

Hikari scoffed, her arms were crossed and she apparently had no problem with speaking badly of her fellow Agent. "This idiot got in the way and refused to move. You two looked in bad shape so it's not like I had a choice." Hikari obviously was trying to defend her position on something. Though it was painfully obvious to the rest, Genki remained puzzled.

"You mean you. . .?" He asked, pointing to Seisuke's bruised cheek with a small, amused smile.

Hikari sweatdropped, arms still crossed, brows knitted in annoyance. "Yes, she's very violent! She punches really hard when she gets angry." Seisuke rubbed his cheek, groaning at the pain.

"Oh shut up, you were going to stop me to make sure I didn't 'go any farther' and jeopardize their lives!" Hikari grunted at him indignantly.

Seisuke and Hikari gave each other death glares for the longest time before anyone else spoke.

"Uhm, thanks." Genki said, finding that he thought he would never say that word to the girl after learning what she was up to. Hikari nodded at him as if to say 'it was my duty, no need for thanks,' but she couldn't hide the smile in her eyes.

Holly smiled softly, glad that they were all on equal terms now. She was afraid when Seisuke had shown up that there would be even more anger and tension between everyone. Looking out the window at the dark night sky, she briefly wondered: where were the stars this night?

* * *

**German Dictionary**

"_Guten Tag"_ – Good day

"_Alle! Er ist gut!" _– Everyone! He is ok!

"_Alle kommt."_ – Everyone comes.

"_Ich heisst. . ."_ – I am. . .

Here, the word 'heisst' is another word that uses the 'ess-tset.'

Ah, another chapter done. I hope I didn't let Himitsu and the others take up too much of the story again. But if they did, they'll soon be taken out of the lime light at any rate.

Speaking of time, guess what everyone? This fiction is reaching its one year anniversary! Yep, on December 20, 2003, I published this story on ! Weird, huh? And I still haven't finished it yet too. . .Ah, at any rate, I shall be adding in a little 'special birthday chapter' on the anniversary to celebrate. It won't be from the story, per-say, it'll be kinda like the cast is at a party. If you know what I mean. Well, you'll see if you don't.

Thank you for the continued reviews and support, minna-san. I truly appreciate everything you've done for me.

See you all soon. Ja'ne!!

Review Please.


	21. Chapter 21

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 21:: Tails of a Phoenix 

The blades of the chopper sounded loudly as they beat through the night air. Himitsu sat in one of the seats to the side of the helicopter; her short hair cropped hair blowing about her head about as much as it could.

Her eyes were closed in thought, her brows knitted together. Across from her, his legs crossed and hands clasped together idly, sat Sakino. His gaze fell on her after a long trip around the interior of the helicopter. He had never truly liked riding in them, for they made him uneasy and jumpy, but Himitsu seemed more than content with the ride.

She appeared deep in thought, and he loved to disrupt her when she was like that. Smirking, he opened his mouth to speak, deciding on just what he was going to say carefully. But, just as he began to speak, the helicopter suddenly jolted, sending him flying to one side, grabbing onto a metal bar nearby in his scurry to stay in the flying machine.

Himitsu's eyes flashed open, and she caught herself gracefully by standing and grabbing onto her bar just as she felt the helicopter start to shift. As it lurched heavily to one side, she leaned backward, putting her weight against the force of gravity, defying it proudly and with a stern look.

Sakino straightened himself out, getting to his feet and looking down at their destination. The roof of the abandoned hospital in the middle of the city. There were only a few lights on, on a single floor, and Sakino was already aware who occupied them.

Himitsu's already thinned lips straightened out firmer, her eyes narrowing as she tried to see the shape that had suddenly moved tot he window at the sound of their overhead pass.

Others soon joined the person, apparently leaning against a hospital bed, and Himitsu felt herself frowning as she glimpsed a familiar outline. Well, it wouldn't kill her to be in the same room as her for at least a few hours, besides she had wanted to speak with her anyway.

Himitsu turned her head to one side as she felt Sakino grow closer and watched him for a minute out of the corner of her eye before turning away again. Why did the fool have to follow her everywhere she went, like a sick puppy? She felt like smacking him sometimes, though she wouldn't say he was a bad companion. He was actually quite helpful when she needed someone to talk to about a stressful meeting, but she never let her dependency on him grow from anything more than that.

As the helicopter landed, Himitsu disembarked and motioned that the pilot need not wait if he did not wish. He waved goodbye to her and when she and Sakino were far enough away, started the engine again and flew off.

Himitsu sighed; walking to the roof door and grabbing the cold metal handle roughly. Twisting it, she threw the door open and started slightly when she saw a pair of gleaming eyes watching her from a couple steps down.

Sakino, in a sudden act of protectiveness, tried to push in front of her, but she held her ground. Overcoming her initial shock, she watched the eyes closely as they came forward. The click of claws on stone was heard, she wondered if this creature that she could only barely see thanks to the dark was a Monster ally or not. Still she did not loose her determination and further refused Sakino's offers of protection.

"It's one of them." She heard him mumble under his breath to her as he spotted the blue and white fur and two horns sticking from the top of its head. Himitsu nodded, realizing that this Monster had been shown in the presentation.

"You there," She hailed it, coming down a few steps herself in a casual and unthreatening manner. "You are friends with the boy named Genki, aren't you?" She asked, quickly recalling the boy's name that was involved with them at the moment.

The Monster stopped at a landing that was part ways toward her, and a part of the way from the hallway that would lead to an elevator. "I am called Tiger." He replied in a gruff manner that showed he did not like her presence. "Who are you?"

Himitsu smirked, taking a kind of delight in being able to hold a conversation with this beast. "I am Himitsu of the Council of Four. My companion is Sakino, also of the Council of Four. We are the ones responsible for this mess and have come to have a talk with those protecting our world. I assume you are one of them?"

"I am." He replied, and studied her for a minute. He didn't like her scent, but she didn't smell dangerous, just conniving and sarcastic. And there was a familiar scent that lingered around her that also lingered around Hikari. Finally giving a loud sniff in her direction, he stood to one side, allowing them passage.

Himitsu took the silent message, commending the Monster on his tact and the fact that not once had he let his guard down, not even now, for he refused to turn his back to them. Even, as they passed in the hallways, he skirted close by, right on their heels. Sakino didn't like the animal, she could see, and took further delight in it.

As the elevator doors came open, Himitsu and Sakino stepped in to see Tiger already sitting in a corner, watching them intently. Sakino turned on his heel swiftly, looking from the spot behind him, where the Monster had been moments before, and then turning back to look at Tiger with a mixture of shock and frustrated anger. Himitsu only smirked, a smile in her case, and nodded to the Monster as she stepped inside. As the metal doors clinked shut, and the elevator started to descend, she wondered just how long she would have to stay here with _her_.

* * *

Genki had startled them all when he suddenly had waved them to be quiet and, pressing a finger to his lips, listening to some noise that the others hadn't detected yet. Tiger was the next to hear though. As the clamor had died, his head had popped up and he had looked to the glass window swiftly, directing everyone's attention in that direction. "A metal bird." He growled in his throat.

Hikari and Seisuke exchanged puzzled looks as Genki leaned over the top of his bed to look out the window. Blinking his eyes, he pressed his hands and face against the cooled glass in an effort to spot the source of the noise. The other Monsters, led by Holly, had soon joined him, followed after by Hikari and Seisuke.

Seisuke perked up as he heard the whir of the blades beating the air to keep aloft. "Ah, a helicopter?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "But there was no news of one flying over."

Hikari shrugged. "It could be just a simple fly over from headquarters." She suggested.

Genki waved them to silence again. "It's stopped."

At this point, Hikari noticed that Tiger had disappeared, his tail visibly as he took off down the hallway. "He'll check it out, chi." Came Mocchi's small, sweet voice.

The pink blob Monster sat on Genki's bed, and Hikari couldn't help the need to squeeze the little thing to death, he was so cute. But she withheld herself, for she knew Seisuke's grumping at her attentions to the Monster would irk her later on.

Holly fidgeted slightly. "I didn't know you had such large metal birds in your world, Genki." She commented in wonder, having caught a brief glimpse of the helicopter as it circled the roof.

"Yeah, there's tons. They're not scarce here like they on in your world." He replied with a bit of a grin.

The others continued in questions about 'metal birds' and such on this world until Tiger came striding back into the room, two new human faces in tow.

Hikari immediately rose from her seat when she spotted Himitsu.

"Himitsu." She acknowledged the older woman in a tense tone, nodding her head. Himitsu smirked, nodded her own head.

"No need to be so stiff around me, Hikari." She replied and continued on into the room as if she owned the place.

Genki frowned, were these more of those stupid agents? "You two know each other?" Holly asked politely, smiling a bit despite the tense air.

Himitsu stopped and looked to her, studying her before finally speaking. "Yes. We have known each other our whole lives, actually." She said, her eyes flashing with sarcastic enjoyment as Hikari's muscles tightened.

"We're sisters." Hikari felt like biting her tongue as she grumbled out the words. She and Himitsu had never gotten along, and it showed. They had barely known each other growing up, never really getting to know each other. What added fuel to the fire was also that Hikari now worked under her sister, Himitsu's orders overrode anything that that idiot Takata said.

They took this without any form of true shock. They were startled, of course, but somehow, with everything that was happening, it was hard to be truly bewildered by this fact. Hikari, o course, was thankful that no more was said about it from the small band of fighters, though she saw Seisuke's and the strange man's - who was still in the doorway - eyes widen.

"And who's he?" She asked, jerking a thumb at Sakino without any regard for whether she was being rude or not.

"That would be Sakino, one of the Council of Four, like I." Himitsu replied.

Seisuke looked to each of them hurriedly and was about to make a show of his ability as an Agent when he spotted Hikari's carelessness on the matter and stopped his brown nosing before it started. Also at this time, he decided that he definitely still thought Hikari was prettier than her older sister was, but kept that thought to his self.

"So, what are you doing here then?" Genki asked, knowing that he sounded rude. But he didn't care at all for these Agents and their leaders, and could care less by that point, though he could appreciate Holly's continued sunny attitude.

Himitsu looked at him for a moment. "You're Genki, the boy from the game championship, aren't you? You're the one that got that tampered disc?"

He nodded, still wondering why they would have done such a thing, though he was grateful to know his friends.

"Hm, I thought so." She replied before moving on to another subject. "Well, the reason I am here is quite simple: I want you to call on the Phoenix so we can get this whole mess cleaned up finally."

* * *

Hoo, getting close to finals and the holidays everyone. I will be every busy after this, and have no idea if I'll get to update in two weeks like I usually do or not.

At any rate, Happy Holidays everyone, hope you all had a great Thanksgiving here in the States, and I'd like to thank your continued support for this fiction.

Also, I'm working on a future slight Holly/Genki fiction in which Genki is summoned back to the Monster World just around the same time that a few kids from within his city are taken. There he finds that the remaining forces of Moo have taken them, and has to fight with his old companions to win them back, though the children fight against them. Not sure if I'm going to actually do it or not, but it's an idea.

Thanks for your continued support, minna-san. I hope to see you all soon, Ja'ne!!

UPCOMING:: _ITY One-Year Anniversary Celebration!! _

Review Please.


	22. Birthday Special

_**Happy Birthday 'ITY' Crew!**_

_A Momentous Occasion Worth Celebrating_

The author quickly sat down at her computer chair, lazily going through her catalog of story chapters. Moving about as if she had all the time in the world, she overlooked the fact that she had to update every story she was currently posting the next night, and moved on to some new ideas that had only recently popped into her head.

Humming an unfamiliar and completely self-created tune to herself, she continued to abdicate her duty to update by bringing up the internet and browsing her usual sites before finally going to her profile on a certain fanfiction website.

Bored already with the Internet, she looked over the stories she had written, noting what days she had first posted them and smiling in remembrance. Frowning, she blinked several times as she noticed that she had yet to finish a story she had started almost a year ago. Deciding that such a thing deserved some kind of party for the over-worked and under-paid cast, she rallied them up within the confines - or lack there of - of her imagination.

Hikari and Himitsu were both dull and glared at each other the entire time. They had never gotten along well anyway, and being **cough**forced**cough** to come to the commemorating party set up by their Big Boss (the authoress) was near torture.

However, everyone else was quite happy, though Seisuke was overly jealous of Genki's ability to make Hikari give a rare, genuine smile. At least – to Seisuke and a few others they were rare, but to Genki and his group of friends, a smile from Hikari was quite common on a daily basis. Not to mention that Sakino refused to stop flirting with Himitsu.

At one such point the authoress had to force him to the other side of the party room to chastise him, which was quite humorous to watch. Hikari's eyes were alight with amusement as the older man bowed and flustered in front of the young authoress who just tapped her foot and made wide, angered gestures as she spoke. Her words went unheard, but still everyone could tell that Sakino was being told that his actions were not suitable for the standards for which the authoress had set up the fic and if he did not remain on script that he would have her wrath to deal with.

Tiger chuckled, shaking his head as the man passed. "Humans do some weird things." He mused to himself.

The authoress sighed and shook her head as well before taking out a professional looking clipboard and putting on some nifty glasses that she didn't need – or actually even own; she proceeded to do a head count. When assured that everyone was present, she smiled and hurriedly rid herself of the clipboard and glasses, which crashed in a corner nearby and shattered.

Not taking any notice to the well being of the glasses or clipboard, she climbed on top of one of the numerous rounded tables, almost tipping it in the process. Once she had gained her balance, and was sure that she wouldn't fall, the authoress waved for everyone to be silent.

Naturally, everyone had watched when she had almost fallen, waiting to burst with laughter when she did, so she had already captured their attention.

"Alright, since everyone's here, I'd like to start." She announced brightly.

Everyone stood still and listened, they had to, she was the authoress, she was the one that wrote several of them into existence. When she saw that she had their undivided attention, she nodded to herself and cleared her throat.

"Ahem." Pondering over her coming words for a brief moment, she tried to sound as authoritative as possible but it all came to nothing in the end.

"Happy Birthday to the crew of ITY!!!" She had cupped her hands over her mouth, and was now yelling quite gleefully through them at the gatherers.

There was a loud bang from overhead, and the ceiling started to rain confetti and bright multi-colored balloons. The roof seemed to have exploded and everyone watched it with wide-eyed fascination, excluding Himitsu, who always wore a blank face it seemed.

Mocchi waved one of his flipper-like hands in the air, trying to catch the little pieces of confetti that fell on them. Holly giggled, enthralled by the little sparkling particles.

The authoress came down from the table, the thin structure almost tipping once again when she shifted her weight to one side alone. Her long ponytail bobbed as she walked through the crowd, finding that she was at least a head shorter than some of the characters that she herself had created. She frowned, noting that she would have to fix that later on if she could.

Directing everyone's attention again, she walked through a pair of double doors and disappeared. For a moment, everyone thought that she might be upset, with her frowning and all, but they were soon shown that there was not such an emotion running through her at the moment.

Bursting through the doors came a large table with wheels that slid gracefully along the floor. Atop the table sat a mighty cake with figurines of Genki and Holly on the top layer. On the next layer down, stood figurines of the Monsters, and on the third layer stood the Agents and their leaders.

It was a white cake, and in blue layers on the very last layer was written in large blue curly letters: "Happy Birthday" in icing.

Those that had never seen a cake like this before stared in awe; Holly's eyes grew large for a moment as she took it in. She had no idea what the confection was, but just at the sight of it, Genki seemed even peppier than before. So she supposed it was a good thing.

On either side were spoons, forks, blunt knives, party hats, and little paper plates with sparkles on them, which read the same thing as the cake. Holly's eyebrows raised slightly. All this for just the birthday of a fanfiction? Wasn't the authoress overdoing it just a little bit?

At this point, the authoress herself popped out of nowhere, with overly teary, wet anime eyes that sparkled and glossed sadly as she sniffled plaintively. "It's my first fanfiction that's taken over a year to write. I have to do something to make up for that, don't I?" She sniffled again, this time faking tears. "Am I not allowed even a small break from the stresses of life?"

Holly was taken aback, smiling nervously and trying to back away from the persistent authoress. "Well, I, uhm. . ."

The authoress broke away after a moment, obviously content with her show, and turned on her heel to the cake. Smiling brightly, she held up a kitchen knife and pointed to the three layers cheerily. "Alright then, who gets first piece?"

There was a scramble toward the confection, with joyous cheers and smiles. Everyone was smiling, even the usually stoic Himitsu, who stood in a dark corner, unseen by all but Sakino.

As the night waned on, the group of friends and associates grinned and laughed, exchanging tales and celebrating until the early hours of the next morning.

**_Happy Birthday 'ITY!'_**

* * *

Happy Birthday ITY! I know, I'm probably over-doing it, but I've never had a fanfiction that's lasted a year, and I thought I should do something special to make up for that.

I plan on having a new chapter up soon, so no worries. Though I will be out of town from December 30 – January 2, so there will be no updates during that time.

Thank you for your continued support, minna-san! I plan on wrapping up the story soon, so I hope you've enjoyed thus far.

Happy Holidays! Ja'ne.

Review Please.


	23. Chapter 22

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 22:: Crazy 

Everyone in the room looked at Himitsu as if she were insane. The only ones that did not seem surprised by this proposition were Hikari, Sakino and Seisuke.

Of course, they were not completely stunned. Everything seemed so strange now that it was hard to be completely stupefied by anything, even this. Though this definitely did cause them all to start.

Silence fell over them, during which Himitsu eyed them all quizzically, obviously not seeing what the problem was.

"Himitsu, you can't bust in here and ask such things of people." Hikari informed her sister smartly.

Himitsu glared over at her younger sister. Hikari fell silent, though she still wanted to give Himitsu a piece of her mind, if only for showing up in her life again.

Genki's fists were clenched by his sides, trying to control the rage that was building up inside of him. Holly clenched her hands together, the knuckles showing white in worry as she glanced sidelong at Genki. The monsters in the hall and in the room were stiff and said nothing for the longest time. Finally, when Genki looked about to speak, holly intervened, afraid that he would say something that he would regret later on. And the last thing she wanted was for him to regret anything, or to be hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that summoning the Phoenix is impossible now." She said, looking Himitsu squarely in her hard eyes in an apologetic manner.

Himitsu frowned, not pleased at all with this news. "Why not?" She demanded. "You did it before, to save your world, why not ours?"

"Sis," Hikari started again, but Himitsu flung her arm out, ordering her to be silent. Hikari glared, she hated working underneath her sister like this.

"I wish we could summon the Phoenix to save Genki's home, but. . ." Holly's voice caught in indecision, she wasn't sure how to explain this to the golden haired woman that seemed so determined.

"But?" Himitsu pressed.

"But it just isn't possible in this world!" Genki growled at her. Himitsu looked slightly shocked, if only in her features by his outburst.

"Even if we had the right components, they," He gestured at his monster friends widely. "Would have to give up their lives again to summon it." He added a bit more calmly this time.

Himitsu raised her eyebrows at him in interest. "Indeed. I heard the story of your little. . .escapade, and I took the liberty of setting everything up for you already thinking you would agree happily at a chance to save your home world." She said, trying to upset him again.

Genki shook his head at her sternly, trying not to let himself be pulled into a fit of anger. He needed to keep his head in this situation.

"Himitsu, I think the boy is correct in this," Sakino started, trying to calm his peer, but she waved him off like she had her younger sister, she was determined to have her way.

"Well? What will it be, boy?" She demanded harshly.

Genki raised his eyes, after contemplating the tiled floor for a few minutes. "It is not my decision to make." He informed her tightly.

Himitsu glanced at the Monsters on either side of her, understanding what he meant. "Yes, but I understand that your. . .'courage' is what truly builds this bond. So I am looking for your decision."

There was silence again, in which everyone looked to Genki, anticipating his answer.

"What is coming that requires the Phoenix?" He wanted to know.

Himitsu raised her eyebrows at him, she obviously thought he would know, but he seemingly did not. "Moo, of course." She said simply.

All the Monsters, Holly and Genki looked at her in shock. But Moo was. . .He was dead!

"Moo's dead." Holly said firmly, the other nodded.

"Yeah, we killed him back in our world." Suezo's single eye whirled at the prospect of fighting the same foe over again.

"Well, you obviously didn't kill him good enough." Himitsu challenged, she sounded vexed now and her strange eyes were flaring with her inner emotions. "Because he's coming through the portal!"

"The portal was closed." Pixie said, she was sporting bandages around her head and on a few burns and bruises she had obtained on her arms and legs.

Sakino gave her a hopeless look, shrugging his arms uselessly. "Our researches found that he is technically already here, it is just his essence that has not fully appeared yet thanks to his immense power and size. Smaller Monsters could get through no problem because they had a lesser amount of energy, but the bigger the power, the longer it takes for them to get through."

"Then how were Tiger and the others able to get through? And with Holly?" Genki asked.

"They had a connection to this side." Hikari answered before Sakino or Himitsu.

"A. . .connection?" It was more a statement than a questioned.

"You. You were the connection on this side. You were the one that pulled them through."

Genki blushed in embarrassment. He – he was the one that had pulled his friends through to his world? Was it his wish to see them again that had done that? He wondered. . .

There was a terrible tremor suddenly, knocking Hikari and a few of the others off their feet, though every jittered on the rocking floor. The roof rained down flecks of dirt and dust on them, and underneath the tiled floor threatened to pull apart. Outside, they could see that the rest of the world was shaking too, like a dance, only this dance was frightening and causing a horrible rumbling sound to echo deep into their minds.

From living in Japan, Genki was used to earthquakes, but they still scared him. There had never been a serious one in his city before; this one was already lasting far longer than the one that had rocked his school once. He instinctively looked for something to hide under and motioned for his friends to follow.

They did not seem to understand though, and he went to explain what was happening when Himitsu walked slowly and proudly toward the window. The great glass pane shuddered awkwardly, threatening to shatter as she pressed her fingertips lightly against it.

Out in the hall, Golem let out a worried cry. Hare was dancing back and forth on either foot, looking at the ground as if it had suddenly caught on fire. Tiger was trying to stay steady, with Pixie leaning one leg against him, gritting her teeth. The rumbling and tilting was making her head throb. Mocchi cried out and dove toward Holly, hugging one of her legs like a child.

"It's coming." Himitsu told Genki, looking to him.

Sakino had left by now, disappeared from sight evidentially. Hikari glared at the doorway she had seen him run through, thinking him quite a coward at that moment. Seisuke made attempts to get Hikari to hold onto him for support during the rocking of the building, but she gave him an exasperated look and waved him away. He really wouldn't stop his antics, even if the world was ending he wouldn't.

Outside in the sky, as Genki came to stand by Himitsu – which proved quite a task since his legs wobbled uncontrollably – there could be seen a large, black, vortex-like hole that expanded upward into nothing.

The sound like cloth ripping accompanied the rumbling that surrounded them on all sides. The fabric of space, time and reality seemed to be tearing apart, and it left an awkward, gaping feeling somewhere inside of Genki as well. Like the hole had been opened inside of him, that his world was being torn apart both on the inside and the outside.

Tiger slowly came to his side, fumbling awkwardly. "Look there – reinforcements." He said suddenly, putting his wet black nose very close to the trembling glass.

Genki's head shot up, following his blue-furred friends gaze. And indeed, there they were, coming to the group's rescue on wings colored crimson. Looking back down, Genki found that Tiger had already disappeared. Turning, he just managed to see his white-tipped tail disappear around the corner, heading for the steps. Genki turned back and smiled thankfully. The Pirate Dragons, Tiger's old allies.

"What is it, Genki?" Holly asked, her voice shaking from the continuing tremors.

Genki turned toward her with a big grin and gave her a thumbs-up. "It's the Pirate Dragons!"

Holly brightened as well, the worry lines on her forehead disappearing instantly. The others seemed relieved as well at this news.

Himitsu paid little attention to all their happiness, she seemed intent on watching the vortex, which was now flashing purple and was intertwined with bright lightening.

Hare brought out his abacus and hurriedly did calculations, though he re-checked his work several times thanks to the shaking. "I-I think we'll have a c-chance, Genki!" He called happily.

"We always have a chance." Genki replied, though this heartened him even more. He was feeling more like his old self every second.

Himitsu broke in on their happy little parade though with her dreary monotone, her eyes were still fixed on the portal.

"You had better get out of here fast, this buildings going to shake apart soon."

Turning, he saw that Tiger was back in the doorway, watching them anxiously. "To the roof." He called before snatching Holly up and racing back out.

Hikari and Seisuke had disappeared during the conversation, not a hint to where they had gone remained. Hare scurried out, followed closely by Suezo. In the hallway, Golem went back out the way he had gotten into the hospital in the first place. Pixie stood, waiting for Genki.

Genki turned, and when he saw that Himitsu was not moving, inquired on her welfare. "What are you doing? Come on!" He pulled at her hand, but she wouldn't budge.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself." She gave him an eerie smile. "They need you out there, go get 'em."

With that, the roof cracked overhead, and a beam crashed down, diving Genki and the strange woman named Himitsu. She watched him with those liquid eyes as the glass behind her suddenly shattered, a rush of wind sweeping in, gasping at her, pulling her back. Her short hair ruffled in the cold air, flying all around her.

Genki gasped. He did not care for the woman, but he hated to abandon anyone, even if they were in a way evil.

Pixie grasped onto him as tiles suddenly came crashing down. "Let's go, Genki." She said through grit teeth as she spread her wings. Flapping them powerfully, she lifted them off the ground and hovered briefly before shooting out the open window.

As they escaped, the room behind them collapsed in with a grinding, bending sound. Genki looked over his shoulder to see that Himitsu no longer stood by what had been the window, but had disappeared completely from sight. He scanned the rest of the hospital as it caved in on itself, but couldn't find her anywhere. Another thought struck him suddenly. "What about Holly, and Mocchi, and Hare, and the others?"

There was a roar from above them, causing Genki's head to shoot up. His mouth hung open at the flight of Dragons that soared above their heads in the night sky. On their backs were the cheery faces of all his friends. So, they were all safe. Except. . .

He looked back to the ground to see that Golem was walking among the debris of the city below. He let out a sigh of relief, though that still didn't explain the mystery of the Agents, Sakino and Himitsu. Where had those four gone? Even Hikari could not be seen anywhere, and she was usually in plain sight.

They swooped underneath the vortex which whirred loudly, lightening flashed, illuminating dark colors and ominous figures that loomed within, just waiting to get out.

* * *

Sorry 'bout that long wait, minna-san. I meant to get this out sooner, but things came up in school and personal life, and I couldn't get everything done at the time that I wanted to.

Thanks for sticking with me all the way through so far, everyone. I truly appreciate your support. I plan to wrap this story up soon, so I hope you enjoy the climax.

See ya soon! Ja'ne!

Review Please.


	24. Chapter 23

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 23: Nemesis 

It swirled darkly, flashing, twisting, pulling, and trying to suck everything toward it. It made no noise, and yet was louder than anything Genki had ever heard in his life. Rocks crumbled away, rubble jerked and tumbled about, flying up into the sky and making it hard for the Dragons and Pixie to fly properly.

When they had gone out, Pixie had deposited him on a Dragon so that she could fly without his weight hindering her. He had been the one to suggest this idea, and she had complied, though unwilling.

Below, Golem seemed to be having a hard time keeping himself grounded. He grabbed at street lamps, but they pulled up easily in his grasp, like a flower or a blade of grass might. They slipped, bent and crushed where he had grabbed onto them, upward into the air. When they hit the open vortex, they flashed, almost as if they had exploded, and bits of metal could be seen flying upward and snapping apart.

Genki looked up into the vortex as the Dragon he was riding on spiraled beneath it, letting out a roar at his comrades that blew around them. They answered in much the same way. When the group had finished their chorus, the dragon's eyes turned upward, glinting at Genki in the dim light. "We will not land, it is too dangerous on the ground." He said, pausing briefly.

His voice was husky and deep, making all his scales rumble around his rib cage. Genki felt the strange sensation beneath his hands and couldn't help the small smile that crossed his features at the familiarity that accompanied it. This was what he lived for.

"Do you feel it? It's coming close now. It's coming." The Dragon warned, turning his wings so that they swung to one side sharply. Genki clutched at his scales at the sudden turn, hugging the Dragons sides with knees to keep balance.

He looked around after they had steadied, and found that he felt nothing, though there was such a deafening lack of sound that it sent chills down his spine. "No, nothing." He informed his ride.

The Dragon's eyes flicked toward the vortex almost expectantly. A growled rumbled inside of him, his eyes widened and his jaws opened and snapped closed again as his gaze traveled over the opening in the sky.

Genki hesitated, his mouth slightly agape as he saw something large and sinister looking shift inside of the vortex, seemingly coming closer to them. All of the Monster's bristled angrily, growling and roaring a warning at the oncoming shape.

"What. . .is that?" He asked, feeling another shiver run down his body. As a pair of luminous eyes suddenly opened with a sniff of disdain from the creature that was now fighting to get out.

"It's Moo!" Tiger yelled as the earth shook below them.

Genki's face contorted and he turned his eyes back to the gleaming pair in the vortex; a face and body were now becoming distinctly visible.

Moo swung one clawed hand at the opening, his jaws opened in a silenced cry of anger. His ugly, sword-like teeth gnashed at the air as he tossed his head, a flash of lightening illuminating the area as he started to slip into their reality. Noise started to filter back into place as he pushed through, his claws and head coming out first.

When his head had been freed, he looked around wildly, eyes narrowed, mouth open. A roar escaped him that shattered the roads and made the toppling buildings begin to crumble more.

A daring Dragon with no rider hissed furiously and swooped out of the formation, swinging round Moo's enormous head. Moo watched him with little interest, letting out another frustrated roar as he worked to loose his legs and torso. Inside his tail lashed around as if he were in inexplicable pain.

The young Dragon, letting out a smaller, less terrifying but far more challenging roar of his own dove at Moo's open eyes, letting out a fireball attack. The unshielded weak points were struck dead on and Moo immediately roared in pain, gnashing his teeth again and striking out with his clawed forearms.

The Dragon swooped away again as his comrades roared approval at him.

As if this were a sign to the rest of them, the others that had no riders swooped out in a low V-formation that went close to the ground before pulling up almost exactly at a ninety-degree angle and let out a stream of attacks at Moo's unprotected face.

The Monster howled, closing his eyes and swinging his horned head from side to side in anguish. The Flight of Dragons scattered just before his claws could reach them, letting out what Genki guessed were laughs.

Golem let out a growl as he threw several barrages of large stones at their enemy. They collided painfully, bloodying Moo's soft muzzle.

Moo was almost out now, more of his body could be seen and his horrifying wings flapped uselessly, the thin membrane gaining wind underneath it and puffing out.

The Dragons roared as a gust of wind was sent their way, throwing them off course as it mixed with the wind on which they were gliding.

"Hold on, Genki!" His Dragon roared as they turned against the current. They got caught in the mix and were thrown unmercifully, spinning. Genki pressed himself against the Dragon's back, closing his eyes and tensing up in case they hit something. After a moment, they seemed to steady, and he looked up to see that in their confusion, Moo had come completely out of the vortex.

There was a loud cracking sound as he landed on the rocky surface, creating a crater where his massive bulk landed. He let out a hiss, his body bent low as it struggled to gain footing.

The Dragons let out another fury of attacks, long distance this time. They exploded upon impact with Moo's back, and there was a deafening roar as the monster writhed in the smoke.

But, as it cleared, it showed that their attacks had had little effect, and Moo was on his feet now too. He looked on at them with those pale eyes, his mouth opening to let out a low, rumbling growl. His wings flapped behind him, but not in an effort to lift him from the ground.

Hissing, he drew in a deep breath. The sound of energy gathering was heard and inside of his mouth was seen a little light that was beginning to grow. "Get out of the way!" Genki called, slicing one arm through the air decisively. He had seen that attack used on one of his video games before. It would be fatal if it hit any of them. "Get out of the way!"

The Dragons swung into two separate wings that scattered to either side hurriedly. Another hiss was heard just before the blast cut right down through the middle of where their ranks had once been.

Tiger led the right wing, opening his own jaws to make a repeat of the attack. His horns glowed a blue-white light.

Genki found that he was leading the left wing of Dragons and looked about to see is any of his friends were on his side.

Holly sat on the Dragon behind him, looking nervous, but smiling at him nonetheless. In her lap was Mocchi, who looked quite determined as he clambered out of her arms and jumped the length between his and Genki's Dragon. Mocchi climbed up by his friend, receiving a slight grunt of protest from the Dragon. "Mocchi will fight with Genki, Chii." He informed his friend.

Genki gave him a grin before surveying and finding that Pixie was in among their wing as well. Patting the back of his Dragon with a thankful hand, he gestured toward Moo, who had started to stomp around in the nearly leveled city. "Alright then, let's go!"

He looked back at Holly, about to ask if she wanted to land and stay with Golem or hide somewhere safe. But she shook her head at him. "I'll be safe here." She mouthed to him, seeing as her voice would not make it above the roars and the wind.

He nodded in time with an explosion that hit Moo in his chest. The heavily armored beast did not falter though and waved one large arm at his foes as if they were flies.

From behind dove Genki's wing, catching him off guard. Moo growled in frustration as several blows to weak points where his armored hide did not expand struck him. Several Dragons from their wing broke off and tore at his wings venomously with their own claws and teeth.

Moo howled, swinging round sharply and striking with his claws and tail. Two of the Dragons were struck out of the air, but thanks to assistance from Golem's barrage of rocks, the others were able to escape without much injury.

Blood dripped from his tattered right wing, which now went limp. His muzzle was dirty with dried blood from before as well, the wounds constantly reopening when he roared or wrinkled his muzzle. His eyes were bleeding, blinding him to some extent, though he was still at full steam.

The sight of him had been gruesome before, but now, with all his injuries and blood, he looked even more grotesque and formidable.

Genki stood on the back of his Dragon, keeping his balance well enough, as his rotund pink friend climbed up on his shoulders. "Ready Mocchi?" He asked of his companion who nodded stiffly.

Jumping up into the air, Mocchi twirled as he caught a light updraft. "Cherry Blossom Blizzard, Chii!" He cried loudly as the little pink petals whizzed around him like little razors and struck out at the monster in a pink haze.

Confused, moo shook his head, trying to clear the petals from around him, but to no avail. They gave him little paper cuts that irritated him, and several opened larger wounds that oozed dark blood that ran down his arm.

Mocchi turned faster and faster, determined to keep his attack up as long as he could.

At length, when he finally became weary and dizzy, he dropped from the air, and was snatched up by Genki and the Pirate Dragon. The three rejoined the wing that was taking turns with Tiger's to attack.

As the petals and paper-thin cuts on his scaly hide confused Moo, Tiger's wing closed in. Another barrage of energy attacks struck the big beast, which howled and struck out, catching three Dragons in his claws.

Their comrades roared in dismay and increased their attacks with more fervor so that their friends would not die in vain. Tiger howled, his voice mixing with the wind in an eerie tone that chilled even his comrade's blood.

Jumping from the back of the Dragon that he was riding on, he landed on Moo's shoulder, biting at his neck. When one of the clawed arms came up to strike him, he jumped swiftly out of the way, running down Moo's long body, making sure to dig his claws in sharply and using his ice energy attacks all the way down.

* * *

Mass-updating again, so no time to chat, sorry.

I'm finally bringing this fiction to a close, I hope you guys don't mind a plot twist at the end. **wink** Don't worry, you'll see.

Thank you for the continued support as well, I truly appreciate it. See you next chapter!

Review Please.


	25. Chapter 24

Is That You? By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 24: Till the End 

As the attacks by the Monster's increased in fervor, Genki began to wonder, confused, on their enemy. From his past experience with Moo, he had been ferocious, but had also been able to talk, hadn't he? Or had his memories been distorted?

He was sure that Moo had been somewhat intelligent in this form, at least capable of speech if nothing else.

Just as his mind began to drift, his squadron of fighting Dragons took a sudden sharp turn in mid air and he had to grip tightly to make sure he didn't fall.

Mocchi let out a frightened yelp and clung to his back as they were spun in a circle several times before they leveled out again. When he had regained his senses, Genki opened his eyes to see that they were flying in a large circle back toward Moo, gaining intense speed on the way.

They were far above his head now, the Dragons gave a roar as they adjusted their leathery wings again before darting downward on their foe, releasing large breaths of fire and laser-like attacks that singed the beasts bloodied fur.

Moo gave a horrid cry and his large meaty arms waved through the air, frustrated with his attackers.

There was another cry as several of the Dragons; caught up in the need to fire more and more attacks on Moo were struck from the air. Their comrades let out a long, mournful keen that ended in growls, demanding retribution for the fallen.

Genki stood up on his Dragon's back as best he could and motioned to the opposite wing, his brow furrowed sternly as he tried his best to show them what he had in mind.

The blows to Moo's outside seemed to do very little and those that missed only resulted in more damage to the already leveled city grounds. Moo could not longer fly, his wings having been torn earlier in the battle, so they didn't have to worry about him flying away. But Genki was worried that the beast would become desperate and use his large, beam attack that shot from his mouth and horns. It was deadly and if frustrated much further, he might be provoked to use it. The brown haired fighter didn't want to imagine what devastation it would cause if used.

There had to be a way to finish him off, for the battle had already been drawn out long enough, the Monsters were beginning to look battle-stricken and weary. He feared they would not last much longer, and without any sign of those troublesome Agents around either.

The mouth! Yes, Moo was constantly roaring, if they could manage to get a hit inside of him, especially in such a vulnerable area, he was sure to go down or at least weaken enough that they would gain the upper hand for a while.

Nodding to himself he motioned for the two wings to form up as one again and told his friends hurriedly of his decision.

"It's worth a shot." Pixie said in almost a growl. She was bruised and scratched in some places, her hair messy and claws covered in blood. Her horns were tinged black at the tips from the constant use of her lightening attacks.

"Let's try it out." Hare commented sharply as he saw that they weren't far away from Moo now.

The wing flew back off in its loop and Genki looked to make sure Holly was all right. She seemed determined to stay with them despite the danger. He wanted to protest against her coming with them, but she probably wouldn't hear of it. Grinning he turned back, skin a little paler than usual as they dove at their enemy.

* * *

Below, Golem watched his friends' skyward descents and sharp turns while smashing the bones in Moo's thick feet with rocks. He had been scuffed several times by the awkward creatures shuffling to avoid him, but so far Moo had been too busy to pay much attention to Golem. In fact, the stupid meat-head didn't seem to have noticed the rock-giant at all. 

He roared stupidly at his opponents, his great tail weaving about and lashing around. Golem ducked as it whizzed by his head and quickly chased after it using his 'Tornado' attack. Something cracked and the tail immediately halted it's swift lashing, twitching on the ground brokenly.

For the first time Moo seemed to register that he was being beaten from below as well and turned his horned head toward Golem, eyes gleaming in the night. He growled deep in his chest, the stones rattled as it passed through him into the earth.

A sudden attack from Tiger, who had suddenly appeared on his nose now, startled him, and he forgot about the stone man below as he swung his head about wildly, trying to dislodge the wolf Monster from him.

Letting out another roar, he clawed at his face, creating new wounds that bled furiously. Pain seared through him and Moo tossed his head into the air, howling madly, exposing his fleshy throat and opened mouth to the world in his unyielding agony.

* * *

Hikari and the others watched the battle from the underground base that had been provided to them by those that had control of the Agents. Hikari was stern, biting her bottom lip until it bled. Sucking on the lip now, she turned to biting on the insides of her cheeks and her upper lip instead. She was nervous for the group. Many of the Dragons had fallen and those that were left were winded and tired. 

Seisuke shifted, having caught onto Hikari's nervous little twittering himself. A sideways glance her way confirmed his suspicions that she was not altogether enjoying the show as much as Takata seemed to be. The man was anything but solemn and composed like Himitsu. In fact, he was downright giddy over the whole thing. Despite the leveling of the city and the other devastation's, he was smiling broadly, often laughing when Moo or one of the Dragons was hit.

Himitsu sent him a particularly nasty glare once and he had fallen silent, but his eyes still shone with a sadistic kind of light to them as he watched.

"We should help them." Hikari said sternly, eyeing her elder sister, eyes narrowed. Her lips were red and a little swollen from being bitten so hard for so long.

"They can do this." Himitsu insisted, not even looking back at Hikari.

Hikari glanced up at the screen again, fists curling. She hated being left out of things, it was a bit of a pet peeve, and even though she knew she wouldn't be of any help, she wanted to fight. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and nodded to her superior. "Understood." She bit back a harsh edge that threatened to invade her tone.

Seisuke continued to watch her and after a time he spoke, under his breath to be certain that Himitsu and Sakino would not hear him. "Are you sure of this, L? We could slip away."

Hikari looked at him sharply. "You? Disobey orders? I think not. My sister is right. It's time to rely on them, we wouldn't stand a chance anyway." She hissed back, obviously not pleased that she had to admit Himitsu was right.

Seisuke turned back to face the large screen that showed a distorted image of the fight above. "_Na klar_. . ."

* * *

Moo loomed ahead, his head still flailing from Tiger's attack. The wolf had promptly retreated to speak to Golem of the plan and get him away from the monster before the attack was waged. 

The Dragons did not appear shaken at all, but there was something about that bloody, mashed face that sent a shiver down everyone's spine. Holly was white as a sheet at the sight, swallowing convulsively to keep her food from coming back up.

Large pools of it gathered in the folds of his skin as he wrinkled it up to bare his hideous teeth at them. It gushed out and flew through the air as he roared again, challenging them as he clawed at the air, stomping forward in a mad dash, planning on ramming them with his great head.

The mouth opened as he ran, teeth gnashing angrily as blood sprayed everywhere and covered his entire upper body. His eyes were wild but intent, watching them steadily as the impact spot came closer and closer.

"C'mon!" Genki called, trying to rally their spirits. "Fire!" He called; pointing to Moo's face.

Immediately a concentrated beam sprang forth from the troop of warriors. It struck Moo dead on, and the head lashed back, fur and skin singed, letting out a blood-curdling cry as some of the blow entered his mouth, breaking the bones in his face and destroying several of his knife-like teeth.

His hideousness was complete, blood flowed from new wounds, but still there was no end to it. In a mad rage, the already dying beast continued to run at them, though his pace had become dogged. He was determined to take them with him if he was to be destroyed.

Genki held his breath, watching the oncoming monstrosity with wide eyes, taking it all in carefully. Time seemed to have slowed to some extent, though he wasn't aware of any clear thought at the time. It was just him watching the horrific face-less creature stamp toward them, red claws swiping at the air as it roared again and again, trying to relieve it's pain.

Just as it seemed that they were all about to crash together, Moo fell short. Either the blood loss had gotten to him, or the excruciating pain, for the beast suddenly lunged and then slumped to the ground.

His body twitched and several times he looked about to raise himself onto his shaky limbs, but they would not support him and he fell in a pool of blood that had grown underneath him.

From above it could be seen that he had been struck through upon his descent, by a piece of the broken asphalt. It had rammed right through his chest, and a part of it protruded from his back, covered in his foul-smelling blood.

It was a sickening sight, and the smell that suddenly wafted up tot hem was horrendous. Genki felt woozy and drained from the long fight and even longer suspense of fighting such a foe again so soon.

He looked back at Holly with a grin, and felt himself suddenly grow lightheaded. Her calm face suddenly became stricken and he puzzled over it in the few seconds there were before he noticed that the sky had suddenly tilted into his view. Mocchi, who had been sitting at the head of the Dragon they were riding turned and was scrambling to grab a hold of Genki, who had started to slip off of the Dragons back.

Genki, just then noticing what was going on, scrambled as well, waving his arms and grasping at the slippery scales of the Dragons back. But it was useless he was falling.

Briefly he was reminded of another time just like this. The Dragons in the air, carrying them off in victory. . .

As he felt nothingness suddenly close in all around him, his heart sank and he reached a single, pleading hand out to his friends before the utter impact of everything made his vision cloud black.

* * *

**German Dictionary** - 

_Na Klar..._ - Of course...

The rest of the author's note shall be in the epilogue. . .


	26. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_ – 

Genki's eyes jolted open and he sat up immediately, looking around wildly for any sign of danger or his friends. There was none. He was back in his room that he had occupied at his grandfather's house in the country.

Some little hope within him, something, whatever it was, shriveled up in that moment and cried out with loss.

He got hurriedly to his feet and bolted out of the room, ignoring the fatigue that pulled at him and the weakness in his muscles. He dashed around, looking for a TV hurriedly. Surely, if everything had really happened, they would have it on the News.

He stopped as he realized that his grandfather didn't have a TV. He didn't have hardly anything electric in his house at all! The closest thing to a TV was the toaster, and Genki highly doubted it picked up even the regular stations.

Feverishly, he looked for the next best thing, a Newspaper. His grandfather always left it on the kitchen table in plain sight, but where was it now? Genki pushed papers and plates aside swiftly, but found nothing.

Frustrated, he headed back up to his room, dazedly trying to sort out his thoughts. Maybe. . .maybe it had all been a dream, maybe _this_ was a dream. . .

As he reached the room, he flopped down on the bed; he panted for air, letting his tired muscles get their well-deserved rest as he thought it all over again. But he couldn't figure out what was happening. This wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare.

Where was everyone? Picking his head up, he looked out the window, but he saw nothing. Opening it, he cast his head from side to side, surveying the land, but there was no sign of anyone. Not one light was on in the town, so he guessed it must still be early in the day.

Where had they gone? Had his friends gone back tot heir world already? And what of the other Monsters that had been trapped inside of the discs and cut down in the fight?

His thoughts flickered to Hikari and her Agency for a minute, but only to wonder what had happened with them as well. They had not shown up during the fight with Moo, as he thought they would, and he couldn't figure out yet why he was alone again.

Suezo, Mocchi, Hare, Golem, Pixie, Tiger. . .Holly. . .Genki's face fell, he felt like crying. Where had they all gone? It couldn't have been a dream, it just couldn't have. . .

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he heard a phone ring. He hadn't known his grandfather owned a phone. . .

His grandfather answered, wheezing and taking his time about it. Where had the old man been while he had been looking for the paper? Genki managed to get up and was on his feet when he heard his grandfather walk to the steps and call out for him.

"Genki? Eh, Genki you up?" He paused for a split second before carrying on. "There's a girl on the phone for you, she says her name is 'Holly'."

* * *

Well, it's finished. At long last this story is done. I'd like to say here that I know this ending isn't satisfactory to some of you, probably, but this is the wayI work.I like to leave things to the imagination, I'm so weird that way. . .

I'd like to also announce while I'm at it that I'm working on a shorter fiction entitled _'To Protect'_ and it will be a HollyGenki fiction with an AU setting. It will probably be a while before I post it, but be sure to keep an eye out if you're interested.

Now, I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers that stuck with me through the run of this fiction, and to those that supported and critiqued my work time after time. I owe a lot to you guys. Heh.

It feels weird, not having to write for this ever again, but that's how things go. I'll be seeing you all around! Ja'ne!

Review Please.


End file.
